


A Christmas Wish (Larry Stylinson)

by lucydorough



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottomlouis, M/M, Mpreg, Romance Gay, Topharry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydorough/pseuds/lucydorough
Summary: Existe uma época especial em que o brilho do amor se torna mais intenso... Sonhos se transformam em realidade... E a esperança renasce em nossos corações.A vida agitada de Londres não o atraía mais. Agora tudo o que Louis queria era um lugar tranquilo. Por isso, nada melhor do que se mudar para uma cidade do interior onde pudesse lecionar música para crianças e simplesmente ser feliz! Mas ele não esperava conhecer Zeke e Zack, gêmeos idênticos com um único pedido para o papai Noel: um novo papai. No entanto, Harry Styles, o pai, resiste a deixar que seu coração seja cativado. Seria insuportável a dor de amar e ser abandonado... Outra vez. Mas o milagre de natal pode surpreendê-lo... Abençoando-o com um presente que mudará sua vida para sempre.





	1. Prólogo

 

Zeke e Zack estavam reunidos na casa da árvore.

Era ali, no resistente esconderijo de madeira, construído entre os galhos do antigo e majestoso plátano, que eram discutidos negócios importantes, planos e assuntos diversos, e todas as punições por infrações às regras.

Naquele dia, uma chuva leve caía sobre o telhado de estanho e sobre as folhas verde-escuras. Ainda estava bem quente naqueles primeiros dias de setembro para que os meninos usassem camisetas. Vermelha para Zeke, azul para Zack.

Eles eram gêmeos, tão idênticos quanto os dois lados de uma moeda de faces iguais. O pai deles usava o código das cores desde que nasceram para evitar confusão.

Quando eles trocavam as cores — e sempre faziam isso —, podiam enganar qualquer um em Holmes Chapel. Exceto o pai.

Ele estava na cabeça de ambos naquele momento. Antes, já haviam discutido os detalhes, antecipado as alegrias e os terrores de seu primeiro dia na escola de verdade. O primeiro dia no ensino médio.

Eles pegariam o ônibus, como haviam feito no ano anterior, quando ainda iam para o jardim de infância. Mas, dessa vez, ficariam na Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School o dia inteiro, como os garotos grandes. A prima deles, Kim, lhes dissera que a escola de verdade não era um playground.

Zack, o mais introspectivo dos dois, pensara a respeito, se preocupara e dissecara o problema por semanas. Havia termos terríveis e intimidantes como trabalho de casa e participação em aula, que Kim vivia repetindo. Eles sabiam que ela, que estava no segundo ano do ensino médio, estava sempre carregada de livros. Livros grandes e grossos, sem figuras.

E, às vezes, quando ela tomava conta deles, ficava com o nariz enfiado naqueles livros por horas. Por tanto tempo quanto passava com o telefone pendurado na orelha — e isso era bastante tempo.

Esse era um bom material para Zack, o campeão da preocupação.

O pai deles os ajudaria, é claro. Isso fora Zeke, o eterno otimista, que havia lembrado. Os dois não sabiam ler coisas como Green Eggs and Ham e The Cat in the Hat porque o pai os havia ajudado a soletrar as palavras? E ambos sabiam como escrever todo o alfabeto, além de seus nomes e outras coisas curtas, porque ele lhes mostrara como fazer.

O problema era que o pai precisava trabalhar e tomar conta da casa e deles — e também do Comandante Zark, o grande cachorro amarelo que eles haviam adotado do abrigo de animais dois anos antes. O pai deles tinha, como Zack lembrara, um monte de coisas para fazer. E agora que estavam indo para o ensino básico, e teriam tarefas, projetos e boletins de verdade, ele teria que ajudar.

— Ele contratou a sra. Hollis para vir uma vez por semana e fazer as coisas. — Zeke fazia seu minicorvette correr em uma pista de corrida imaginária no piso da casa da árvore.

— Mas isso é pouco. — Zack franziu o cenho e seus olhos verde-esmeralda escureceram. Ele exalou um longo e sofrido suspiro e despenteou os cabelos que lhe caíam na testa. — Papai precisa da companhia de uma boa pessoa e nós precisamos de amor. Ouvi a Sra. Hollis dizer isso ao Sr. Perkins, no posto do correio.

— De vez em quando, ele passeia com tia Gemma. Ela é uma boa pessoa.

— Mas ela não mora com a gente. E não tem tempo para ajudar com nossos projetos de ciências. — Os projetos de ciências eram o terror particular de Zack. — Precisamos encontrar um novo papai. — Quando Zeke apenas bufou, Zack estreitou os olhos. — Vamos ter que soletrar no ensino fundamental.

Zeke mordeu o lábio inferior. Soletrar era seu pesadelo particular.

— E como vamos encontrar um?

Agora Zack sorriu. Ele já tinha, do seu jeito lento e cuidadoso, planejado tudo.

— Vamos pedir a Papai Noel.

— Ele não traz papais. — disse Zeke, com o desdém profundo que só um irmão sente pelo outro. — Ele traz brinquedos e essas coisas. E vai demorar séculos até chegar o Natal, de qualquer jeito.

— Não, não vai demorar. A Sra. Hollis estava se gabando para o Sr. Perkins que já havia feito metade das compras de Natal. Ela estava explicando para ele que fazer as coisas com antecedência ajuda a aproveitar melhor as festas de fim de ano.

— Todo mundo aproveita o Natal. É a melhor coisa que existe.

— Hmm, hmm. Mas um monte de gente fica irritada. Você se lembra de quando fomos ao shopping com tia Gemma, no ano passado, e ela não parava de reclamar da multidão, dos preços e de como não havia lugar para estacionar?

Zeke apenas deu de ombros. Ele não se lembrava das coisas com tanta frequência, ou tão claramente quanto o irmão, mas acreditou no que Zack dizia.

— Acho que sim.

— Então, se pedirmos agora, Papai Noel vai ter bastante tempo para encontrar o papai certo para nós.

— Eu ainda digo que ele não traz papais.

— Por que não? Se realmente precisamos de um e não vamos pedir muito mais do que isso?

— Nós íamos pedir bicicletas. — relembrou Zeke.

— Ainda podemos pedir as bicicletas... — decidiu Zack. — Mas não vamos pedir mais um monte de outras coisas. Apenas um papai e as bicicletas.

Foi a vez de Zeke suspirar. Ele não se importava de desistir de uma lista grande e longa de presentes. E a ideia de um papai começava a parecer interessante. Eles nunca haviam tido um, e o mistério de como seria o atraía.

— E que tipo de papai vamos pedir?

— Precisamos escrever isso.

Zack pegou um caderno e uma caneta pequena e grossa da mesa que estava encostada na parede. Eles se sentaram no chão, e depois de muita conversa e discussão, escreveram.

 

_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Nós temos sido bons._

 

Zeke queria ter colocado "muito bons", mas Zack, mais consciente, rejeitara a ideia.

 

_Nós alimentamos Zark e ajudamos nosso papai Harry. Queremos um papai de presente de "Natau". Um papai bom, que tenha um cheiro bom e não seja "mauvado". Ele pode sorrir muito e ter cabelo "marron". Ele precisa gostar de garotos pequenos e de cachorros grandes. Ele não pode se incomodar com sujeira e tem que gostar de fazer "biscotos". Queremos que seja bonito, esperto e que nos ajude com o dever de casa. Vamos cuidar bem dele. Queremos "biciclietas", uma vermelha e uma "azu". Você ainda tem um montão de tempo para encontrar o papai e para fazer as "biciclietas", assim vai poder "aproveita" as festas de fim de ano._

_Obrigado. Amor, Zeke e Zack._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Holmes Chapel, população: 5.669 pessoas. Não, 5.670, pensou Louis presunçosamente, enquanto entrava no auditório da escola de ensino médio. Estava na cidade há apenas dois meses, mas já se sentia em casa. Amava o ritmo tranquilo, os quintais limpos e as pequenas lojas. Amava a fofoca inocente entre os vizinhos, os balanços nas varandas da frente, as calçadas cheias de neve.

Se alguém lhe dissesse, um ano antes, que ele trocaria Londres por um ponto no mapa, a noroeste da Inglaterra, Louis diria que a pessoa estava louca. Mas ali estava ele, o novo professor de música da Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, tão confortável e bem acomodado quanto um velho cão de caça em frente à lareira.

Ele precisava de uma mudança, isso era certo. No ano anterior, o colega com quem dividia o apartamento saiu para se casar e ele havia herdado um aluguel descomunal, com o qual simplesmente não era capaz de arcar. O outro rapaz com quem passara a dividir o aluguel e a quem havia entrevistado cuidadosamente também acabara se mudando... Levando tudo o que havia de valor no apartamento. Essa aventura desagradável levara ao confronto final, odioso, com seu quase noivo. Quando Aiden o repreendera, chamando-o de estúpido, ingênuo e descuidado, Louis decidira que já estava na hora de cortar o mal pela raiz.

Ele acabara de demitir Aiden de seu posto de quase noivo quando foi notificado de sua própria demissão. A escola onde havia ensinado por três anos estava reduzindo custos, como eles haviam eufemisticamente colocado a questão. O cargo de professor de música fora extinto e, por causa disso, também não havia mais lugar para Louis.

Um apartamento quase vazio com o qual não podia mais arcar, um noivo que considerava sua natureza otimista um perigo e a perspectiva de enfrentar a fila do desemprego acabaram por ofuscar o brilho de Londres.

Quando, por fim, decidiu se mudar, Louis resolveu que faria uma grande mudança. A ideia de ensinar em uma cidade pequena rapidamente criara raízes. Uma inspiração, pensou ele agora, pois já se sentia como se morasse ali há anos.

O aluguel que pagava era bem barato para permitir que vivesse sozinho. Seu apartamento, que ocupava todo o andar superior de uma antiga casa remodelada, ficava à distância de uma curta e agradável caminhada até o campus onde estavam reunidas a escola de ensino fundamental e a de ensino médio.

Apenas duas semanas depois do seu tenso primeiro dia de aula ele já havia desenvolvido um sentimento de posse por seus alunos e estava ansioso pela primeira sessão extraclasse com o coral.

Louis estava determinado a criar um programa para as festas de fim de ano que fizesse parar a cidade.

O velho piano estava no centro do palco. Ele caminhou até ele e sentou-se. Seus alunos logo chegariam, mas ele ainda tinha alguns instantes só para ele.

Louis flexionou os dedos e relaxou a mente enquanto tocava um antigo blues de Muddy Waters. Pianos velhos e cheios de cicatrizes eram perfeitos para tocar blues, ele pensou, e se entregou ao momento.

— Uau, ele é demais! — murmurou Holly Linstrom para Kim, enquanto as duas entravam silenciosamente pela parte de trás do auditório.

— É mesmo. — Kim estava com as mãos sobre os ombros dos primos gêmeos. Era um aperto firme que ordenava silêncio e prometia represálias em caso de desobediência. — O velho Sr. Striker nunca tocou nada assim.

— E as roupas dele são tão modernas! — Admiração e inveja se misturavam na voz de Holly enquanto ela examinava a calça extremamente justa e a camiseta de manga curta para fora da calça, com um colete azul por cima, que Louis usava. — Não sei por que alguém de Londres viria para cá.

As roupas de Louis já haviam se tornado lendárias entre os alunos. Ele sempre usava coisas únicas, incomuns. Seu gosto para roupas, seus cabelos castanhos sempre pareciam maravilhosamente desgrenhados, sua risada estridente e rouca, e sua total ausência de formalidade, já o haviam tornado querido por seus alunos.

— Ele tem estilo, é verdade. — Mas, naquele momento, Kim estava mais intrigada com a música do que com o guarda-roupa do pianista.

— Cara, eu gostaria de poder tocar assim.

— Cara, eu gostaria de ter uma aparência assim. — retrucou Holly, e caiu na gargalhada.

Louis sentiu que tinha plateia, olhou para trás e sorriu.

— Venham, meninas! Concerto grátis!

— Esse som é maravilhoso, Sr. Tomlinson. — Segurando firme os dois meninos, Kim começou a descer o corredor que levava até o palco. — O que é?

— Muddy Waters. Vamos precisar encaixar um pouco de iniciação ao blues no currículo. — Louis reclinou-se um pouco mais para trás e observou os dois meninos de feições doces, um de cada lado de Kim. Houve uma rápida e estranha onda de reconhecimento que ele não entendeu. — Bem, olá rapazes!

Quando ambos sorriram em retribuição, dois pares de covinhas idênticas se formaram em seus rostos.

— Você sabe tocar "Chopsticks"? — quis saber Zeke.

Antes que Kim pudesse expressar seu constrangimento diante da pergunta, Louis começou a tocar uma melodia animada.

— Que tal? — Louis perguntou ao terminar.

— Perfeito!

— Sinto muito, Sr. Tomlinson. Eu estou meio que presa a eles por uma hora. São meus primos, Zeke e Zack Styles.

— Os Styles de Holmes Chapel. — Louis girou no banco, ficando de costas para o piano. — Aposto que vocês são irmãos. Percebo uma leve semelhança entre vocês.

Os dois meninos deram risadas.

— Nós somos gêmeos. — informou Zack.

— Mesmo? Agora, aposto que vou ter que tentar descobrir quem é quem. —Louis chegou até a beira do palco, sentou-se e estreitou os olhos para ver bem os meninos. Eles voltaram a rir. Os dois haviam perdido um dente da frente recentemente. — Zeke... — ele disse, apontando com o dedo. — E Zack.

Satisfeitos e impressionados, eles assentiram.

— Como você soube?

Não havia o menor sentido, nem seria divertido, confessar que ele simplesmente havia arriscado.

— Magia. Vocês gostam de cantar, meninos?

— Mais ou menos. Um pouco.

— Bem, hoje vocês podem nos assistir. Podem se sentar na primeira fileira e ser nossa plateia experimental.

— Obrigada, Sr. Tomlinson. — murmurou Kim, e empurrou os garotos gentilmente na direção dos assentos. — Eles são bem legais na maior parte do tempo. Fiquem aí. — ordenou, com a absoluta autoridade de uma prima mais velha.

Louis piscou para os meninos enquanto se levantava, e gesticulou para que os outros alunos se organizassem em fila.

— Subam. Vamos começar.

 

 

...

 

 

 

Muito do trabalho que foi feito no palco pareceu chato para os gêmeos. Primeiro, foi apenas muita falação e, depois, alguma confusão, conforme as folhas com a música eram passadas e os garotos e as garotas assumiam suas posições.

Mas Zack estava observando Louis. O professor tinha um cabelo bonito e olhos azuis. Como os de Zark, pensou ele com profundo carinho. A voz dele era gentil e engraçada, meio rouca e fina, mas bonita. De vez em quando, ele se virava para ele e sorria. E quando o professor fazia isso, acontecia uma coisa estranha com o seu coração, como se ele estivesse batendo mais rápido, do jeito que acontecia quando corria.

Louis virou-se para um grupo de garotas e cantou. Era uma canção de Natal, o que fez os olhos de Zack se arregalarem. Ele não se lembrava direito do nome, era alguma coisa sobre a luz da meia-noite, mas ele reconheceu-a dos cd’s que o pai colocava para tocar na época das festas de fim de ano.

**Uma canção de Natal. Um desejo de Natal.**

—É ele. — sussurrou ele para o irmão, cutucando-o com força nas costelas.

— Quem?

— É nosso papai.

Zeke parou de brincar com o boneco que trouxera no bolso, levantou os olhos para o palco, onde Louis estava dirigindo o grupo de contraltos.

— O professor de Kim é nosso papai?

— Tem que ser. — Muito animado, Zeke manteve a voz num sussurro conspiratório. — Já deu tempo de Papai Noel receber a carta. Ele estava cantando uma canção de Natal, e tem cabelo marrom e um sorriso bonito. E também gosta de garotinhos. Posso garantir.

— Talvez. — Não parecendo muito convencido, Zeke analisou Louis. Ele era bonito, pensou. E ria bastante, mesmo quando algum dos garotos grandes fazia alguma coisa errada. Mas isso não significava que gostava de cachorros ou que sabia fazer biscoitos. — Mas ainda não temos como saber com certeza.

Zack bufou, impaciente.

— Ele soube sobre nós. Soube qual era qual. Magia. — Os olhos dele estavam solenes quando olhou para o irmão. — É nosso papai.

— Magia. — repetiu Zeke, e ficou encarando Louis, quase vesgo. — Teremos que esperar até o Natal para tê-lo?

— Acho que sim. Provavelmente. — Esse era um quebra-cabeça no qual Zack teria que trabalhar.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Quando Harry Styles parou sua picape em frente à escola, tinha a cabeça cheia com uma dezena de problemas diferentes para resolver. O que fazer para o jantar das crianças. Que material usar no chão do seu projeto na Meadow Street. Como encontrar tempo para dirigir até o shopping e comprar roupas de baixo para os meninos. Na última vez em que dobrara a roupa lavada, percebera que a maior parte da roupa de baixo que tinham estava condenada à pilha de trapos. E ainda precisava lidar com uma entrega de madeira bem cedo na manhã seguinte e com um monte de papéis de trabalho ainda naquela noite.

Além disso, sabia que Zeke estava preocupado com seu primeiro teste de soletrar que aconteceria em poucos dias.

Harry guardou as chaves no bolso e alongou os músculos dos ombros. Trabalhara com um martelo pela maior parte das últimas oito horas. Não se importava com as dores. Era um tipo bom de cansaço, significava que ele realizara alguma coisa. A reforma na casa da Meadow Street estava dentro do cronograma e do orçamento. Assim que terminasse, ele precisaria decidir se a colocaria para vender ou se alugaria.

Seu contador tentaria decidir por ele, mas Harry sabia que a escolha final seria sua. Era assim que preferia.

Ele olhou ao redor, enquanto caminhava do estacionamento até a escola. Seu tataravô fora o fundador da cidade — que naquela época era pouco mais do que um vilarejo próximo ao riacho e que se estendia sobre as encostas ondulantes da Holmes Chapel.

O velho Edward Styles não era nem um pouco modesto. Mas Harry morara em Washington por mais de doze anos. Voltara para Holmes Chapel há seis anos, mas ainda não perdera o prazer, nem o orgulho, de simplesmente apreciar as colinas, as árvores e a sombra das encostas das montanhas distantes.

E achava que não perderia esse prazer nunca.

O ar estava fresco e uma brisa agradável vinha do oeste. Mas eles já haviam tido uma geada, apesar de as folhas ainda guardarem o verde profundo do verão. O tempo bom tornava a vida mais fácil por dois motivos: enquanto durasse, ele poderia terminar confortavelmente a parte externa do trabalho na casa; e os garotos poderiam aproveitar as tardes e noites no quintal.

Harry sentiu uma rápida pontada de culpa enquanto abria as portas pesadas e entrava na escola. O trabalho dele mantivera os filhos presos ali dentro naquela tarde.

A chegada do outono significava que sua irmã mergulharia de cabeça em diversos projetos comunitários. Harry não podia se impor a ela, pedindo que olhasse os gêmeos. A agenda de Kim depois da escola estava cada vez mais cheia e ele simplesmente não podia aceitar a ideia de que suas crianças fossem dessas que ficam sozinhas em casa enquanto os pais estão no trabalho.

Assim, a solução agradara a todos. Kim levaria os meninos para seus ensaios, e ele pouparia a irmã de ter que ir à escola pegá-los e depois ainda ter que levá-los para casa.

Kim tiraria sua carteira de motorista em alguns meses. Ela não parava de lembrar a todos esse fato. Mas Harry duvidava muito que teria coragem de sentar os filhos em um carro com sua sobrinha de dezesseis anos no volante, não importava o quanto a amasse e confiasse nela.

 _Você os mima demais._ Harry revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz da irmã em sua cabeça. _Não pode ser pai solteiro para sempre, Harry. Se você não tem interesse em encontrar alguém, então terá que aprender a relaxar um pouco._

Ao diabo que ele faria isso, Harry pensou.

Ao se aproximar do auditório, pôde ouvir o som de vozes jovens se elevando em uma canção. Harmonia sutil. Um som sensível e agradável que o fez sorrir antes mesmo de reconhecer a melodia. Um hino de Natal.

Era estranho ouvir isso agora, com o suor do dia ainda secando em suas costas.

Ele empurrou as portas do auditório e a música ocupava todo o espaço. Encantado, ficou de pé no fundo, observando os cantores. Um dos alunos tocava piano. Um rapaz lindo, pensou Harry, que agora olhava para cima e gesticulava para animar os colegas a se esforçarem mais.

Ele se perguntava onde estaria o professor de música quando viu os filhos sentados nos assentos da primeira fileira. Harry caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor, acenou para Kim quando seus olhares se encontraram, sentou-se atrás dos filhos e se inclinou à frente.

— Belo show, hein?

— Pai! — Zack quase gritou, então se lembrou bem a tempo de falar em um sussurro animado. — É Natal!

— Com certeza, é como soa. Como está indo Kim?

— Ela é ótima. — Zeke agora se considerava um especialista em arranjos de corais. — Ela vai fazer um solo.

— É mesmo?

— Kim ficou com o rosto vermelho quando o Sr. Tomlinson lhe pediu para cantar sozinha, mas se saiu bem. — Zeke estava muito mais interessado em Louis naquele momento. — Ele é bonito, não é?

Um pouco surpreso diante da declaração do filho — os gêmeos eram apaixonados por Kim, mas não eram muito dados a elogios —, Harry assentiu.

— Sim. A garota mais bonita da escola. — Harry respondeu, distraído.

— Podemos convidá-lo para jantar? — disse Zack, esperto. — Não podemos?

Confuso, agora, Harry emaranhou o cabelo do filho.

— Você sabe que Kim pode jantar conosco sempre que quiser.

— Kim, não. — Imitando um gesto do pai, Zack revirou os olhos. — Puxa, papai, o Sr. Tomlinson.

— Quem é o Sr. Tomlinson? De quem vocês estão falando?

— O pap... — a declaração de Zeke foi cortada pela cotovelada que recebeu do irmão.

— O professor. — completou Zack, com um olhar irritado para Zeke. — O mais bonito. — Ele apontou e o pai acompanhou a direção até o piano.

— Ele é o professor? — Antes que Harry pudesse reavaliar o que pensara, houve um último acorde, a música parou e Louis se levantou.

— Foi muito bom mesmo! Uma primeira passada muito consistente... — Ele colocou a franja alvoroçada para trás. — Mas ainda precisamos trabalhar muito. Gostaria de marcar o próximo ensaio para segunda-feira, depois da aula. Às 15h45.

No mesmo instante começaram as conversas e a agitação, e Louis precisou subir o tom de voz para conseguir transmitir o restante das suas instruções acima do barulho. Satisfeito, virou-se para sorrir para os gêmeos e se pegou rindo para uma versão mais velha, e muito mais perturbadora, dos gêmeos Styles.

Não havia dúvida de que era o pai deles, Louis pensou. O mesmo cabelo castanho escuro, encaracolando sobre o colarinho de uma camiseta suja. Os mesmos olhos verde-esmeralda, ornados por cílios longos, o encaravam. O rosto podia não ter a delicadeza levemente arredondada das crianças, mas a versão mais velha também era muito atraente. Ele era alto e magro, e tinha o tipo de braço que parecia forte sem ser obviamente musculoso. Estava um pouco bronzeado e mais do que um pouco sujo. Louis se pegou imaginando se apareciam duas covinhas em sua bochecha quando ele sorria.

— Sr. Styles. — Em vez de descer pelas escadas, ele pulou do palco, tão ágil quanto qualquer um de seus alunos, e estendeu a pequena mão para ele.

— Sr. Tomlinson. — Harry cobriu a mão dele com as suas, calosas, lembrando-se tarde demais de que não estava lá muito limpo. — Agradeço por ter deixado as crianças ficarem aqui, enquanto Kim ensaiava.

— Sem problema. Eu trabalho melhor com plateia. — Inclinando a cabeça, ele baixou o olhar para os gêmeos. — Bem, rapazes, como nos saímos?

— Foi perfeito! — falou Zeke. — As músicas de Natal são as nossas preferidas.

— São as minhas também.

Kim se juntou a eles, ainda agitada e lisonjeada pela ideia de fazer um solo.

— Olá, tio Harry. Vejo que já conheceu o Sr. Tomlinson.

— Sim. — Não havia muito mais a dizer. Harry ainda achava que ele parecia muito jovem para ser professor. Não o adolescente por quem o tomara, percebeu. Mas aquela pele perfeita e sedosa e o corpo pequenino realmente confundiam. E era muito atraente.

— Sua sobrinha é muito talentosa. — Em um movimento espontâneo, Louis envolveu os ombros de Kim com o braço. — Ela tem uma voz maravilhosa e entende rápido o que a música significa. Estou encantado por tê-la no grupo.

— Também gostamos dela. — Harry disse, fazendo Kim ruborizar novamente.

Zack mudava o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Não era para eles estarem falando sobre a tonta da Kim.

— Talvez você pudesse vir nos visitar uma hora dessas, Sr. Tomlinson. — ele levantou a voz. — Nós vivemos na grande casa marrom na Mountain View Road.

— Isso seria legal. — Mas Louis percebeu que o pai de Zack não confirmara o convite, nem parecera especialmente satisfeito com ele. — E vocês, rapazes, serão bem-vindos como nossa plateia sempre que quiserem. Quanto a você, Kim, trabalhe nesse solo.

— Vou trabalhar, Sr. Tomlinson. Obrigada.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Styles. — Harry apenas murmurou uma resposta e Louis voltou a subir no palco para pegar suas pautas musicais.

Era lamentável, ele pensou, que o pai não tivesse o charme expansivo e a cordialidade dos filhos.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Poucas coisas eram melhores do que um passeio de carro pelo campo numa tarde agradável de outono. Louis se lembrou de como costumava passar seus sábados livres em Londres. Algumas compras — se ele sentia falta de alguma coisa em Londres, era das compras — talvez um passeio pelo parque. Nunca uma corrida. Louis não acreditava em corridas — afinal, andando se chegava ao mesmo lugar.

E dirigir, bem, isso era ainda melhor. Até aquele momento, ele não se dera conta do prazer que era não apenas ter um carro, mas ser capaz de andar em boa velocidade pelas curvas das estradas do interior, com as janelas abertas e o rádio tocando.

As folhas estavam começando a cair, quando setembro já estava em seu auge. O vermelho já competia com o verde. Numa estrada em especial, na qual ele entrou por impulso, as grandes árvores formavam um arco sobre o asfalto, uma abóbada espetacular, que deixava passar uma luz suave e se estendia por toda a extensão da estrada, que acompanhava o serpentear de um rio de águas rápidas.

Louis não percebeu que estava em Mountain View até ver a placa indicando o lugar.

A grande casa marrom, ele se lembrou do que Zack dissera. Não havia muitas casas ali, a mais de três quilômetros do centro da cidade, mas ele vislumbrou algumas através das árvores. Marrons, brancas, azuis — algumas mais próximas do leito do rio, outras mais no alto, aonde se chegava através de estreitos caminhos de terra esburacados.

Um lugar adorável para viver, ele pensou. E para criar filhos. Apesar de Harry Styles ser taciturno e esquisito, a verdade é que fizera um excelente trabalho com os filhos.

Já sabia que Harry cuidava deles sozinho. Não demorara muito para Louis entender o ritmo das cidades pequenas. Um comentário aqui, uma pergunta casual ali, e ele conseguira a biografia completa dos homens Styles.

Harry vivera em Washington desde que sua família se mudara da cidade quando ele era adolescente. Seis anos atrás, voltara, com dois filhos gêmeos a reboque. Sua irmã mais velha havia cursado uma universidade local, casara-se com um rapaz da cidade e se instalara em Holmes Chapel anos antes. O consenso geral era de que fora ela quem o animara a voltar para a cidade e criar os filhos ali quando o marido o abandonara.

Deixando as pobres criancinhas desamparadas, a Sra. Hollis contara a Louis no setor de pães do mercado. Fugiu sem uma única palavra e, desde então, nunca entrara em contato. E o jovem Harry Styles se tornara pai solteiro dos seus gêmeos desde então.

Talvez, Louis pensou cinicamente, se ele ao menos conversasse com o marido de vez em quando, ele tivesse ficado com ele e as crianças.

Não, isso não era justo. Não havia nenhuma desculpa que ele pudesse encontrar para uma pessoa abandonar os filhos ainda bebês e não entrar em contato com eles por seis anos. Não importa o tipo de marido que Styles tivesse sido, as crianças mereciam um pai melhor.

Louis se lembrou deles, então, aqueles dois meninos idênticos e travessos. Sempre fora apaixonado por crianças, e os gêmeos Styles eram prazer em dose dupla. Adorara tê-los na plateia dos ensaios, uma ou duas vezes na semana. Zeke até mesmo lhe mostrara seu primeiro teste de soletrar — contemplado com uma grande estrela prateada. Se ele não tivesse errado apenas uma palavra, lhe contara, teria recebido uma dourada.

Também não pudera ignorar o jeito envergonhado como Zack o olhava, ou os sorrisos rápidos, antes que ele enrubescesse e baixasse os olhos. Era muito doce ser o alvo da primeira paixão infantil do menino.

Louis suspirou de prazer enquanto o carro emergia da abóbada de árvores para a luz. Lá, onde as montanhas tinham dado nome à estrada, abria-se subitamente um vívido céu azul. A estrada serpenteava, mas as montanhas estavam sempre à vista, escuras, distantes e dramáticas.

A terra se erguia nas laterais do caminho, em cadeias de colinas e saliências rochosas. Ele diminuiu a velocidade quando viu uma casa no topo de uma colina. Marrom. Provavelmente, feita de cedro, pensou, com a base de pedra e o que pareciam ser quilômetros de vidro cintilante. A casa tinha um deque que contornava o segundo piso, e muitas árvores garantiam sombra e privacidade. Em uma delas estava pendurado um pneu.

Louis imaginou se aquela seria mesmo a casa dos Styles. Ele esperava que sim, que seus novos amiguinhos vivessem em um lar tão sólido e bem planejado. Então, passou pela caixa de correio fincada na lateral da estrada, bem na entrada do caminho que levaria à casa.

**Sr.** **Styles e filhos.**

Isso o fez sorrir. Satisfeito, apertou o acelerador e não entendeu quando o carro engasgou e parou.

— Qual o problema aqui? — resmungou, soltando o pedal e voltando a apertá-lo. Dessa vez, o carro engasgou e morreu de vez. — Pelo amor de Deus! — Apenas levemente aborrecido, ele começou a virar a chave para ligar o motor novamente, quando olhou para o painel. O sinal de alerta de combustível baixo, no mostrador de gasolina, estava aceso.

— Estúpido! — disse Louis em voz alta, repreendendo-se. — Estúpido, estúpido. Você não deveria ter posto gasolina antes de sair da cidade? — Ele se recostou e suspirou. Tivera realmente essa intenção. Assim como tivera a mesma intenção na véspera, logo depois das aulas.

Agora estava a mais de três quilômetros do centro da cidade, e não havia uma alma à vista. Soprando a franja para longe dos olhos, ele olhou para a casa do Sr. Styles e filhos. Uma caminhada de uns 400 metros, estimou. O que era muito melhor do que mais de três quilômetros. E ele havia, de certa forma, sido convidado.

Assim, pegou as chaves e começou a subir a estradinha que levava à casa.

Mal havia passado da metade do caminho quando os meninos o avistaram. Eles desceram correndo o terreno pedregoso e acidentado em uma velocidade que gelou seu coração. Mas os dois tinham o passo firme como pequenos cabritinhos, e logo o alcançaram. Atrás deles vinha um enorme cachorro amarelo.

— Sr. Tomlinson! Olá, Sr. Tomlinson! Veio nos ver?

— Mais ou menos. — Rindo, ele se agachou para dar um abraço em cada um e sentiu o cheiro de chocolate. Antes que pudesse comentar alguma coisa, o cachorro decidiu que queria participar do encontro. E foi bastante comedido para colocar suas patas enormes em suas coxas, e não em seus ombros.

Zack prendeu a respiração, mas logo respirou aliviado quando viu o professor rindo e se abaixando para coçar a cabeça e as costas de Zark.

— Você é um garoto grande, não é? Grande e bonito!

Zark lambeu a mão dele para demonstrar sua total concordância. Louis viu os gêmeos trocarem um rápido olhar. Um olhar ao mesmo tempo presunçoso e animado.

— Você gosta de cachorros? — perguntou Zeke.

— É claro que gosto. Talvez eu arrume um para mim. Nunca tive coragem de trancar um cachorrinho em um apartamento em Londres. — E começou a rir quando Zark se sentou e estendeu a pata. — Agora já é tarde demais para formalidades, companheiro. — Louis disse, mas apertou a pata de qualquer maneira. — Eu estava dando um passeio de carro e minha gasolina acabou bem na frente da estradinha que traz até a casa de vocês. Não é engraçado?

O sorriso de Zack era tão grande que parecia ocupar todo o seu rosto. Ele gostava de cachorros. E ficara sem combustível bem diante da casa deles. Ele teve certeza de que isso era mais um sinal mágico.

— Papai vai consertar seu carro. Ele consegue consertar tudo. — Mais confiante agora que ele estava no território deles, Zack pegou a mão de Louis. Sem querer ficar por baixo, Zeke pegou a outra.

— Papai está lá atrás, fazendo uma "cadeira de roda".

— Uma cadeira giratória? — Louis sugeriu.

— Na-Não. Uma "cadeira de roda". Venha ver.

Eles o puxaram enquanto contornavam a casa, passando por um solário que recebia a luz que vinha do sul. Havia outro deque nos fundos, com degraus que desciam até um pátio com piso de cerâmica. A oficina ficava no quintal, atrás. Era feita do mesmo cedro que a casa e parecia bem grande para abrigar uma família de quatro pessoas. Louis ouviu os golpes do martelo na madeira.

Ardendo de agitação, Zeke correu para entrar na oficina.

— Papai! Papai! Adivinha!

— Eu adivinho que você acaba de me tirar cinco anos de vida com o susto que me deu.

Louis ouviu a voz de Harry, grave, divertida e tolerante, e hesitou.

— Detesto incomodá-lo. Ele está ocupado. — disse para Zeke. — Talvez eu possa apenas ligar para o posto na cidade.

— Está tudo bem, venha! — Zack puxou-o um pouco mais até que entrassem.

— Está vendo? — disse Zeke, com ar de importante. — Ele veio!

— Sim, estou vendo. — Pego desprevenido pela visita inesperada, Harry apoiou o martelo em sua bancada de trabalho. Ele levantou a aba do boné que usava e franziu a testa sem querer. — Sr. Tomlinson.

— Sinto muito incomodá-lo, Sr. Styles... — Louis começou, e então viu o projeto em que ele estava trabalhando. — Uma cadeira Adirondack... — murmurou, e sorriu. — Uma "cadeira de roda". Está uma beleza.

— Vai ficar. — Será que deveria oferecer um café?, Harry se perguntou. Um passeio pela casa? O que deveria fazer? Ele não devia ser tão bonito, se irritou, sabendo que o pensamento era uma grande bobagem. Não havia nada de extraordinário nele. Bem, talvez os olhos. Mas o resto realmente era comum. Devia ser a forma como tudo se juntava, decidiu, que tornava o conjunto tão extraordinário.

Sem saber ao certo se achava o jeito como Harry o encarava divertido ou desconfortável, Louis começou a se explicar.

— Eu estava dando um passeio de carro. Em parte por causa do prazer de simplesmente passear e em parte para tentar me familiarizar com a região. Só estou aqui há dois meses.

— É mesmo?

— O sr. Tomlinson é de Londres, papai. — relembrou Zack. — Kim lhe disse.

— Sim, é verdade. — Ele pegou novamente o martelo e voltou a baixá-lo. — Está mesmo um belo dia para um passeio de carro.

— Foi o que pensei. Tão belo que acabei me esquecendo de colocar gasolina no carro antes de sair da cidade. Acabei parando bem na frente da estradinha que traz até a casa de vocês.

Uma centelha de suspeita escureceu os olhos dele.

— Isso foi bem conveniente.

— Não particularmente. — A voz de Louis, embora continuasse amigável, se tornara fria. — Agradeceria se pudesse usar seu telefone para ligar para o posto na cidade.

— Eu tenho gasolina. — Harry murmurou.

— Viu? Eu lhe disse que papai podia consertar seu carro. — disse Zack, orgulhoso. — Nós temos brownies... — acrescentou ele, tentando desesperadamente conseguir uma maneira de fazer Louis ficar mais tempo. — Foi papai quem fez. Você pode provar um.

— Bem que eu achei que havia sentido cheiro de chocolate. — Louis levantou Zack nos braços e cheirou o rosto dele. — Tenho um ótimo faro para chocolate.

Movido pelo instinto, Harry tirou Zack dos braços dele.

— Vocês, rapazes, vão pegar alguns brownies. Nós vamos pegar a gasolina.

— Está certo! — Eles saíram correndo.

— Eu não ia raptá-lo, Sr. Styles.

— Não disse que ia. — Ele andou em direção à porta e olhou para trás. — A gasolina está no galpão.

Com os lábios cerrados, Louis acompanhou-o para fora da oficina.

— O senhor teve algum trauma com algum professor ou professora quando estava em uma idade impressionável, Sr. Styles?

— Harry. Apenas Harry. Não, por quê?

— Estou imaginando se temos um problema pessoal ou profissional aqui.

— Eu não tenho problema algum. — Harry parou diante de um galpão pequeno, onde guardava sua máquina de cortar grama e as ferramentas para trabalhar no jardim, e disse — É engraçado que as crianças tenham lhe contado onde moramos e você tenha ficado sem combustível bem aqui em frente.

Louis respirou fundo e observou enquanto ele se inclinava para pegar uma lata e tornava a se virar para ele.

— Veja, não estou mais satisfeito do que você em relação a esta situação. Depois desta recepção, aliás, estou bem menos satisfeito. Acontece que esse é o primeiro carro que tenho na vida, e ainda estou me acostumando a lidar com algumas coisas. Também fiquei sem combustível no mês passado, em frente ao armazém. Pode checar, se quiser.

Harry deu de ombros, sentindo-se estúpido e desnecessariamente irascível.

— Desculpe.

— Esqueça. Se me der a lata, usarei o que precisar para conseguir voltar para a cidade, então, voltarei a enchê-la e a devolverei.

— Eu tomarei conta disso. — Harry murmurou.

— Não quero lhe dar trabalho. — Louis estendeu a mão para pegar a lata e isso fez com que travassem um rápido cabo de guerra.

— Sou maior do que você.

Louis deu um passo atrás e soprou a franja para longe dos olhos.

— Muito bem. Banque o homem superior, então.

 Olhando para Harry com raiva, Louis acompanhou-o enquanto ele dava a volta na casa e tentou esconder seu péssimo humor quando os meninos apareceram correndo. Cada um deles segurava um pedaço de toalha de papel cheio de brownies.

— O papai faz os melhores brownies do mundo. — disse-lhe Zack, oferecendo-os a ele. Louis pegou um e deu uma mordida.

— Você pode estar certo. — ele foi forçado a admitir, com a boca cheia. — E eu sei tudo sobre brownies.

— Você sabe fazer biscoitos? — quis saber Zeke.

— Sou conhecido em toda parte pelos meus biscoitos com gotas de chocolate. — O sorriso de Louis ficou um pouco confuso quando viu os meninos se entreolharem e assentirem um para o outro. — Vocês devem vir me visitar um dia desses, e farei alguns.

— Onde você mora? — Como o pai não estava prestando muita atenção, Zeke enfiou um brownie inteiro na boca.

— Na Market Street, bem na praça. Na antiga casa de tijolos, com três varandas. Eu aluguei o andar superior.

— Papai é o dono daquela casa. — disse Zack. — Ele a comprou, consertou-a toda e agora a aluga. Nós trabalhamos com imóveis.

— Oh! — Louis deixou escapar um longo suspiro. — É verdade. — Seus cheques para pagamento do aluguel eram enviados para a Styles Administradora... Na Mountain View Road.

— Assim, você mora na nossa casa. — concluiu Zack.

— De certo modo.

— O lugar está bom para você? — Harry perguntou.

— Sim, está ótimo. Me sinto muito confortável lá. É convenientemente perto da escola.

— Papai compra casas e as conserta o tempo todo. — Zack imaginava se conseguiria comer outro brownie. — Ele gosta de consertar coisas.

Era óbvio, pela completa e cuidadosa reforma na velha casa onde ele vivia agora, que o pai deles a reformara muito bem.

— Você é carpinteiro, então? — Louis perguntou, se dirigindo a Harry com relutância.

— Às vezes. — Eles chegaram ao carro. Harry fez apenas um sinal com o polegar para avisar aos meninos e ao cachorro que ficassem longe da estrada. Ele abriu a tampa do tanque de combustível e falou, sem olhar para os lados — Se você comer outro desses, Zeke, vai precisar fazer uma lavagem estomacal.

Envergonhado, Zeke devolveu o brownie ao papel toalha.

— Excelente radar. — Louis comentou, inclinando-se sobre o carro enquanto Harry colocava a gasolina.

— Vem com a paternidade. — Harry olhou para Louis, então. Seu cabelo voava com o vento e estava dourado pelo sol. O rosto estava rosado pela caminhada e pela brisa. Harry não gostava do que um simples olhar para ele fazia com sua pulsação. — Por que Holmes Chapel? É um longo caminho de Londres até aqui.

— Exatamente por isso. Queria uma mudança. — Louis respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, para as rochas, as árvores e as colinas. — E consegui.

— Aqui é um pouco devagar, comparado com o que você estava acostumado.

— Devagar é o tipo de coisa que me agrada.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Suspeitava que em seis meses o professor já estaria profundamente entediado e pronto para partir novamente.

— Kim está muito animada com suas aulas. Fala sobre elas quase tanto quanto fala sobre conseguir a carteira de motorista.

— Isso é um verdadeiro elogio. É uma boa escola. Nem todos os meus alunos são tão participantes quanto Kim, mas gosto de um desafio. Vou recomendá-la para o festival estadual.

Harry inclinou um pouco mais a lata.

— Ela é tão boa assim?

— Você parece surpreso.

Harry encolheu os ombros novamente.

— Ela sempre me pareceu boa, mas o antigo professor de música nunca a escolheu para um solo. Dizem que ele nunca teve muito interesse em nenhum dos seus estudantes individualmente, nem em trabalho extra.

— Suas informações estão corretas. Striker era um velho... — Harry se deteve, relanceou o olhar por sobre o ombro para os filhos, que estavam bem perto e eram só ouvidos. — Ele era velho... — repetiu — E apegado ao seu próprio modo de fazer as coisas. Sempre o mesmo programa de Natal, o mesmo programa de primavera.

— Sim, vi as anotações de aula que ele deixou. Eu diria que todos devem esperar por uma surpresa este ano. Disseram-me que nenhum estudante de Holmes Chapel nunca foi para o festival estadual.

— Não que eu tenha sabido.

— Bem, vamos mudar isso. — Satisfeito agora por eles terem conseguido entabular uma conversa civilizada, Louis colocou a franja atrás da orelha. — Você canta?

— No chuveiro. — Num sorriso as covinhas dele voltaram a aparecer, enquanto os meninos caíam na risada. — Sem comentários, pirralhos.

— Ele canta mesmo, e bem alto. — disse Zeke, sem medo de represálias. — E faz com que Zark comece a uivar.

— Estou certo de que deve ser um show. — Louis coçou a cabeça do cachorro. Ele balançou o rabo e, seguindo o alarme de algum relógio interno, girou e subiu correndo a colina.

— Tome aqui, Sr. Tomlinson. Aqui. — Os dois garotos enfiaram as toalhas de papel cheias de brownies na mão de Louis e saíram correndo atrás de Zark.

— Imagino que eles não fiquem quietos por muito tempo. — Louis murmurou, vendo os meninos correrem atrás do cachorro.

— Esse foi quase um recorde. Eles gostam de você.

— Sou uma pessoa simpática. — Louis sorriu, voltou-se para olhar para ele e encontrou-o encarando-o com aquela expressão não muito satisfeita nos olhos. — Pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Se você colocar essa lata no banco de trás, eu a encherei para você.

— Não precisa. — Harry voltou a colocar a tampa no tanque de combustível e continuou segurando a lata vazia. — Nós somos simpáticos aqui em Holmes Chapel. Na maior parte do tempo.

— Avise-me quando meu período de avaliação acabar. — Louis inclinou-se dentro do carro para colocar os brownies no assento do passageiro. Harry teve uma visão tantalizante e desconfortável do traseiro coberto pelo jeans. Ele também não podia evitar sentir seu perfume, um aroma leve e picante que fazia a cabeça dele girar com mais força do que os vapores da gasolina.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

Louis tirou a cabeça de dentro do carro e lambeu um pouco de brownie que ficara no dedo, enquanto esticava o corpo.

— Talvez não. De qualquer modo, agradeço a ajuda. — O sorriso de Louis cintilou enquanto abria a porta do carro para entrar. — E o chocolate.

— Sempre que quiser. — Harry se ouviu dizer, e quase se arrependeu.

Louis se acomodou ao volante e dirigiu a ele um sorriso rápido e atrevido.

— Vou fingir que acredito. — Então, ele riu e virou a chave na ignição, forçando o motor de uma maneira que fez Harry se encolher. — Você devia entrar para assistir aos ensaios de vez em quando, Harry, em vez de esperar do lado de fora, no estacionamento. Pode aprender alguma coisa.

Ele não estava certo se queria fazer isso.

— Coloque o cinto de segurança. — Harry ordenou.

— Oh, claro. — Louis afivelou o cinto, obedientemente. — Mas não se acostume demais a ser obedecido. Diga aos gêmeos que deixei um beijo. — Louis acelerou o carro a uma velocidade quase temerária e partiu, acenando com a mão pela janela.

Harry o observou até que ele virasse a curva e, então, lentamente esfregou o abdômen, tentando relaxar os músculos tensos. Havia alguma coisa naquele homenzinho, ele pensou. Alguma coisa no jeito dele que o fazia sentir-se como se estivesse descongelando, depois de um longo tempo congelado.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mais meia hora, Harry pensou, e ele terminaria a parede de gesso na suíte principal. Talvez ainda conseguisse aplicar a primeira camada de rebo­co. Olhou para o relógio e calculou que as crianças estariam chegando em casa, da escola. Mas era o dia da Sra. Hollis e ela ficaria até às 17h. Isso lhe daria tempo suficiente para terminar a parede, limpar tudo e ir para casa.

Talvez até presenteasse a si mesmo e às crianças com uma pizza.

Harry já não se importava de cozinhar, mas ainda se ressentia do tempo que isso levava — ter que pensar no que iria fazer, preparar, limpar tudo depois. Seis anos como pai solteiro haviam lhe dado uma nova perspectiva sobre o quanto sua própria mãe — que era dona de casa, essa categoria antiquada e rara — traba­lhara duro.

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou ao redor da suíte prin­cipal. Derrubara algumas paredes, levantara outras, recolocara no lugar as antigas janelas — que antes tinham apenas uma lâmina de vidro e agora estavam bem melhor, com vidro duplo. Duas clarabóias deixa­vam entrar a luz pálida do início de outubro.

Agora, a antiga casa possuía três quartos espaçosos no segundo andar, em vez dos quatro cômodos e do corredor excessivamente grande, como era antes de ele começar. A suíte principal contaria com um ba­nheiro bem grande para abrigar uma banheira e um boxe para chuveiro separado. Harry estava avaliando a ideia de separá-lo do quarto por uma parede de tijolos de vidro. Ele já vinha querendo trabalhar com esse material há algum tempo.

Se a obra continuasse dentro do prazo, a casa esta­ria pronta no Natal e seria posta para vender ou alu­gar no início do ano seguinte.

Na verdade, deveria vendê-la, Harry pensou, pas­sando a mão pela parede de gesso que levantara naquela tarde. Precisava superar aquele sentimento de posse que sentia sempre que trabalhava em uma casa.

Deve estar no sangue, supôs. Seu pai ganhara um bom dinheiro comprando propriedades em mal esta­do, recuperando-as e alugando-as. E Harry descobrira como era prazeroso possuir alguma coisa que ele mes­mo reformara, com as próprias mãos.

Como a velha casa de tijolos onde Louis morava agora. Ele se perguntava se Louis sabia que o prédio ti­nha mais de 150 anos, e que estava vivendo em um pedaço de história.

Também se perguntava se ele ficara novamente sem combustível.

Aliás, ele andava se perguntando um pouco demais sobre Louis Tomlinson.

E não deveria, lembrou a si mesmo, e voltou-se no­vamente para suas ferramentas e para a fita de vedação que pretendia usar. Homens bonitos como Louis significavam problemas. De um modo ou de outro, mas sempre problemas. E bastava um olhar nele para que qualquer homem inteli­gente percebesse que ele não era exceção.

Ele não levara adiante a sugestão de Louis de ir até o auditório e assistir parte do ensaio. Chegara a ir umas duas vezes, mas o bom senso o detivera. Louis era o primeiro homem em muito, muito tempo que mexia com ele. _E não quero_ _ninguém mexendo comigo_ , Harry pen­sou de cara feia, enquanto aplicava a fita vedante numa fenda da parede. Não podia se permitir isso, lembrou a si mesmo. Já tinha muitas obrigações, mui­to pouco tempo livre e, mais importante, dois filhos que eram a parte mais importante da sua vida.

Sonhar acordado com alguém já era ruim. Fa­zia com que você se tornasse negligente com seu trabalho, descuidado e... Ansioso. Mas fazer algu­ma coisa a respeito era ainda pior. Fazer alguma coisa significava ter que encontrar assuntos para conversar e maneiras de entreter o outro. Eles es­peravam ser levados a lugares, e paparicados. E quan­do você começava a se apaixonar — a se apaixo­nar de verdade — eles tinham o poder de arrancar seu coração.

Harry não estava disposto a arriscar seu coração no­vamente, e, com certeza, não iria arriscar o coração dos filhos.

Ele não concordava com esse absurdo de que as crianças precisavam de outro pai. O pai dos gêmeos tivera menos apego aos filhos que colocara no mundo do que uma gata tem em relação a sua cria. Dar à luz não garante a existência de sentimentos “maternais”, apenas significa que aquela pessoa é fisicamente capaz de carregar uma criança dentro do corpo. Mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente que ela vai saber o que fazer quando tiver aquela criança nos braços.

Harry parou o serviço de vedação que estava fazen­do e praguejou. Não pensava em Alex há anos. Pelo menos não profundamente. E agora que ele voltava à sua mente percebia que ainda era um ponto doloroso, como uma antiga ferida que não estiva bem cicatri­zada. Era isso que conseguia, pensou, ao deixar um determinado professor de música mexer com ele.

Aborrecido consigo mesmo, Harry arrancou o úl­timo pedaço de fita vedante do rolo. Precisava se concentrar em seu trabalho, não em Louis. De­terminado a terminar o que começara, desceu as escadas pisando firme. Tinha mais fita vedante na picape.

A luz ao ar livre estava mais suave, com a proximi­dade do anoitecer. Dias mais curtos, ele pensou. Me­nos tempo.

Harry já descera as escadas e caminhava em direção à calçada quando o viu. Louis estava parado bem na entrada do terreno, olhando para a casa, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Usava uma jaqueta de camurça marrom e jeans desbotados. Nos ombros ele carregava uma pasta que parecia já ter um bom tempo de uso.

— Oh! Olá. — A surpresa brilhou nos olhos de Louis quando o encarou, o que logo o deixou desconfiado. — Esta é uma das suas propriedades?

— Isso mesmo. — Harry passou por ele para chegar à picape, e desejou ter se lembrado de prender a res­piração. O perfume de Louis era sutil, mas cheio de efeito.

— Estava apenas admirando. O trabalho em pe­dra é maravilhoso. Parece tão robusto e seguro, tão aconchegante no meio de todas essas árvores. — Louis respirou fundo. Já havia um leve aroma de outono no ar. — Esta será uma bela noite.

— Parece que sim. — Harry achou a fita que esta­va procurando e voltou-se, girando o rolo nas mãos.

— Ficou sem combustível de novo?

— Não. — Louis riu, obviamente divertido consigo mesmo. — Gosto de andar pela cidade a esta hora do dia. Na verdade, eu estava indo para a casa da sua irmã. Fica algumas casas mais à frente, certo?

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. Não gostava da ideia de que aquele homem em quem vinha pensando tanto estivesse próximo de sua irmã.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Por quê?

— Por quê? — A atenção de Louis estava concentrada nas mãos dele. Havia alguma coisa a respeito delas. Duras, calosas. Grandes. Louis sentiu uma agitação rápida e muito agradável na boca do estômago. — Por que, o quê?

— Por que está indo à casa de Gemma?

— Oh! Pensei em levar para Kim algumas pautas musicais que tenho.

— Isso está certo? — Harry se apoiou na picape e examinou Louis de cima a baixo. O sorriso dele era cordial demais, decidiu. Atraente demais. — É parte das atribuições do seu cargo fazer visitas à casa dos alunos para levar pautas musicais?

— É parte da diversão. — O cabelo de Louis se alvo­roçou com a brisa fresca e ele o ajeitou. — Nenhum emprego vale o esforço ou as dores de cabeça que provoca se não pudermos nos divertir. — Ele virou-se para olhar a casa. — Você se diverte, não é mesmo? Pegando alguma coisa e tornando-a sua?

Harry começou a dizer alguma coisa ácida e, então, percebeu que Louis tocara bem no ponto.

— Sim. Nem sempre parece divertido, como quan­do tenho que arrancar telhados e o material isolan­te acaba fazendo com que chova em minha cabeça. — Ele sorriu levemente. — Mas, no fim, é divertido, sim.

— Vai me deixar ver? — Louis indicou a casa com a cabeça. — Ou você é como um desses artistas tempe­ramentais que não gosta de mostrar o trabalho até a última pincelada?

— Não há muito para ser visto. — Então, Harry deu de ombros. — Mas é claro que você pode vir quando quiser.

— Obrigado. — Louis começou a caminhar na dire­ção da casa, mas quando olhou por sobre o ombro viu que Harry continuava parado junto à picape. — Você não vai me mostrar?

Harry voltou a encolher os ombros e o acompanhou.

— Foi você quem fez o acabamento no meu apar­tamento?

— Sim.

— É um belo trabalho. A madeira parece cerejeira.

Harry franziu o cenho, surpreso.

— É cerejeira.

— Gosto das beiradas arredondadas. Tornam tudo mais suave. Contratou um decorador para escolher as cores ou foi você mesmo quem escolheu?

— Eu as escolhi. — Harry abriu a porta para ele. — Algum problema?

— Não. Na verdade, adoro o esquema de cores da cozinha, as bancadas de ardósia azul, o chão cor de malva. Oh, que escada fabulosa! — Louis atravessou correndo a sala de estar ainda não terminada e foi até a base da escadaria.

Harry trabalhara duro e por muito tempo nela, ar­rancando a escada antiga e colocando a nova, de no­gueira escura, que fazia a curva e se alargava no topo de um modo que parecia flutuar sobre o espaço da sala de estar.

Sem dúvida, aquela escada era seu orgulho e ale­gria naquela casa.

— Você construiu isso? — Louis murmurou, passan­do a mão sobre o corrimão curvo.

— A antiga estava quebrada, a madeira estava po­dre. Precisava ser substituída.

— Tenho que testá-la.

 Louis subiu e virou-se para ele, rindo, quando chegou ao topo.

— Sem rangidos. Um bom trabalho, mas não muito nostálgico.

— Nostálgico?

— Você sabe, do jeito que ficamos quando nos lem­bramos da casa onde crescemos e o jeito como nos enfiávamos sob as escadas quando éramos crianças. Ou, já crescidos, como sabíamos exatamente que de­graus precisávamos evitar para que não rangessem e acordassem nossa mãe.

Subitamente, Harry percebeu que estava com dificul­dades para respirar.

— É de nogueira. — disse ele, porque não conse­guia pensar em outra coisa para falar.

— Seja do que for, é linda. Seja quem for que vier morar aqui, precisa ter filhos.

A boca de Harry estava muito seca.

— Por quê?

— Porque... — Num impulso, Louis plantou o tra­seiro no corrimão e desceu. Os braços de Harry se es­tenderam como se tivessem vontade própria para ampará-lo quando ele chegou ao final. — Este corrimão foi feito para ter alguém deslizando por ele... — disse, sem fôlego, e rindo enquanto afastava a cabeça para encará-lo.

Alguma coisa mudou dentro de Louis quando seus olhos se encontraram. E a agitação que sentira retor­nou, não tão agradável dessa vez. Desconcertado, Louis pigarreou e tentou encontrar alguma coisa para dizer.

— Você continua aparecendo de repente. — Harry resmungou. Ele ainda precisava soltá-lo, mas não estava conseguindo fazer com que suas mãos obedecessem.

— É uma cidade pequena.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Suas mãos estavam na cintura dele agora, e pareciam determinadas a des­lizar por suas costas. Harry achou que o sentira tremer, mas talvez tivesse sido ele quem estremecera.

— Não tenho tempo para relacionamentos... — Harry disse para Louis, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

— Bem... — Louis tentou engolir, mas parecia haver alguma coisa entalada em sua garganta. — Eu também estou bastante ocupado. — ele deixou o ar sair lentamente. Aquelas mãos subindo e descendo em suas costas já o estavam deixando fraco. — E realmente não estou interessado. Tive um ano muito difícil no que diz respeito a relacionamentos. Acho...

Louis não estava conseguindo pensar. Os olhos de Harry eram de um tom de verde tão bonito e estavam concen­trados nele de um jeito tão intenso! Não tinha certeza sobre o que ele via, ou o que estava procurando, mas sabia que seus joelhos logo não o sustentariam mais.

— Acho... — Louis recomeçou. — Que seria melhor para nós dois se decidíssemos rápido se você vai me beijar ou não. Não vou conseguir lidar com essa situação por muito mais tempo.

Harry também não conseguiria. Mas, ainda assim, demorou mais um pouco. Ele era um homem meticu­loso e ponderado. E estava com os olhos bem abertos e presos aos de Louis quando baixou a cabeça, deixando o espaço de um suspiro entre eles. Louis deixou escapar um gemido.

Ele sentiu a visão turva quando os lábios de Harry capturaram os seus. Eram lábios macios, firmes, incri­velmente pacientes. A delicadeza do contato fez com que o seu coração falhasse uma batida. Harry se demo­rou sobre seus lábios, como um gourmet apreciando uma iguaria delicada, e então aprofundou lentamente o beijo, até que Louis estivesse com o corpo totalmen­te colado ao dele.

Ninguém nunca o havia beijado daquela maneira. E nun­ca imaginara que alguém pudesse beijar assim. Daque­le jeito lento, profundo e sonhador. O chão pareceu se inclinar sob seus pés quando Harry mordeu delicada­mente seu lábio inferior.

Louis estremeceu, gemeu e se deixou afundar na­quele beijo.

Louis era muito poderoso. Seu cheiro, o toque de sua pele e o gosto dos lábios eram devastadores. Harry sabia que poderia se perder ali, por um instante, por toda a vida. O corpo pequeno, firme, forte e cheio de curvas o embriagava. Suas mãos agarravam com força os cabelos dele. Mas, em contraste com esse gesto agressivo, a cabeça caía para trás, frouxamente, rendendo-se com um suspiro e fazendo o sangue dele ferver.

Harry queria tocá-lo. Suas mãos ansiavam por des­pi-lo, camada por camada, até encontrar a pele nua e macia por baixo. Para testar a si mesmo, e a Louis, ele deslizou os dedos por baixo da jaqueta dele, ao longo da car­ne quente e aveludada das costas. Enquanto isso, sua boca continuava a assaltar lenta e preguiçosamente a dele.

Harry se imaginou deitando-o no chão, em uma lona, na relva. Imaginou-se observando o rosto dele, enquanto ele satisfazia a ambos. Divagou sobre a sensa­ção de tê-lo arqueando o corpo na direção dele, abrindo-se, recebendo-o.

Já se passara tanto tempo, disse a si mesmo, sen­tindo os músculos tensos e a respiração difícil. Tempo demais.

Mas não queria acreditar nisso. Porque o assustava.

Inseguro, Harry levantou a cabeça e afastou-se. Sentindo-o recuar, Louis apoiou-se nele, encostando a ca­beça em seu peito. Incapaz de resistir, ele enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos e embalou-o.

— Minha cabeça está rodando. — Louis murmurou. — O que foi isso?

— Foi um beijo, só isso. — Harry precisava acreditar no que dizia. Isso ajudaria a diminuir o aperto que sentia no coração e a tensão em seu ventre.

— Acho que vi estrelas. — Ainda abalado, Louis le­vantou a cabeça para poder olhar para Harry. Seus lábios se curvaram, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

— Foi a primeira vez que isso me aconteceu.

Se não fizesse alguma coisa, e rápido, Harry acabaria por beijá-lo novamente. Ele afastou-o.

— Isso não muda nada.

— Havia alguma coisa para ser mudada?

Já era quase noite. Por isso, Harry não conseguia vê-lo direito na penumbra.

— Não tenho tempo para relacionamentos. E não estou interessado em começar nada.

— Oh! — _De onde viera aquela dor?_ , Louis se perguntou, e teve que se controlar para não levar uma das mãos ao coração. — Foi um beijo e tanto, para um homem tão desinteressado. — Ele abaixou-se para pe­gar a pasta que deixara cair antes de subir as escadas. — Vou sair do seu caminho. Não quero desperdiçar nem mais um minuto do seu valioso tempo.

— Você não precisa ficar ofendido.

— Ofendido. — Louis trincou os dentes e enfiou o dedo no peito dele. — Estou bem mais do que ofendi­do, meu chapa, estou bem perto de ficar furioso. Você tem um ego e tanto, não, Harry? Acha que vim até aqui para seduzi-lo?

— Não sei por que você veio até aqui.

— Pois bem, não virei novamente. — Louis pendu­rou a pasta no ombro e levantou o queixo. — Nin­guém torceu seus braços.

Harry estava tentando lidar com um incômodo sen­timento que misturava desejo e culpa.

— Nem os seus.

— Não sou eu quem está inventando desculpas. Sabe, não consigo entender como alguém tão estúpido pode criar dois filhos tão encantadores e adoráveis.

— Deixe meus meninos fora disso.

O tom defensivo de Harry fez com que Louis estreitasse os olhos até que se transformassem em duas fendas.

— Oh, então agora também tenho más intenções em relação a eles? Seu idiota! — Louis saiu tempestuo­samente pela porta, detendo-se apenas para disparar o tiro de misericórdia — Espero que eles não herdem sua visão distorcida sobre as pessoas!

E bateu a porta com força para fazer com que o som ecoasse por toda a casa. Harry fechou a cara e cer­rou os punhos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Ele não tinha uma visão distorcida, diabos. E seus filhos eram problema dele.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis parou no centro do palco e ergueu as mãos. Ele esperou até ter certeza de que os olhos de todos os estudantes estivessem concentrados nele e movimentou os braços para que a magia acontecesse.

Havia poucas coisas que lhe davam mais prazer do que o som de vozes jovens se elevando numa canção. Ele deixou que o som o invadisse, mantendo os olhos e ouvidos atentos enquanto se movia em torno do pal­co, regendo. E não pôde evitar um sorriso. Os garotos estavam se empenhando. A versão de Bruce Springsteen e da E Street Band para a música "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", que ensaiavam naquele momen­to, era uma mudança e tanto em relação aos clássicos cantos de Natal e hinos que o antigo regente do coral repetia ano após ano.

Louis podia ver os olhos dos alunos brilhando quan­do eles entravam no ritmo. Agora com vigor, ele pen­sou, exigindo mais dos baixos quando eles se juntaram ao coro.

— Divirtam-se. Agora os sopranos, alto e claro... E os altos... Tenores... Baixos... Louis abriu um sorriso largo para sinalizar sua apro­vação quando o coro floresceu novamente.

— Bom trabalho! — declarou. — Tenores, ca­prichem um pouco mais da próxima vez. Não deixem que os baixos abafem vocês. Holly, você está deixando seu queixo cair novamente. Agora temos tempo para fazer mais uma passagem rápida de "I'll Be Home for Christmas". Kim?

Kim tentou ignorar a leve palpitação e a cotovela­da de Holly. Ela desceu de sua posição na segunda fila e ficou de pé em frente ao microfone de solo como se estivesse diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento.

— Fica melhor se você sorrir, você sabe... — Louis disse-lhe gentilmente. — E lembre-se da respiração. Cante para a última fila da plateia e não se esqueça de sentir as palavras. Tracy. — Louis ergueu o dedo na direção da pianista, uma aluna de sua turma de música do segun­do período que convencera a tocar na apresentação.

A introdução começou lentamente. Louis usou as mãos, o rosto e os olhos para assinalar o começo do murmúrio harmonioso e suave das vozes em segundo plano. E Kim começou a cantar. No princípio, mui­to hesitante. Louis sabia que teriam que trabalhar para superar esse nervosismo inicial.

Mas a menina tinha talento, e sentimento. Três com­passos depois, Kim já estava tão imersa na música que se esquecera de ficar nervosa. Ela estava indo muito bem, Louis pensou satisfeito. Kim aprendera algumas coisas sobre estilo nas últimas semanas. A música sen­timental combinava com ela, com a extensão da sua voz, com sua aparência.

Louis sinalizou a entrada do coro, mas o manteve sob controle. Eles agora eram apenas o fundo para a voz forte e romântica de Kim. Quando sentiu os olhos marejados, Louis pensou que se na noite do concerto eles se apresentassem tão bem quanto estavam fazen­do naquele instante não haveria nenhum olho seco no teatro.

— Adorável! — disse, quando as últimas no­tas morreram. — Realmente adorável. Pessoal, vo­cês percorreram um longo caminho em muito pou­co tempo. Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês. Agora podem ir para casa, e tenham um ótimo final de se­mana!

Louis foi até o piano para recolher as pautas, enquan­to ouvia a conversa atrás de si.

— Você cantou bem de verdade. — disse Holly a Kim.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. Brad também achou. — Holly ergueu os olhos cautelosamente na direção do garoto mais cobiçado do colégio, que estava vestindo a jaqueta.

— Ele nem sabe que eu existo.

— Agora sabe, sim. Ele estava olhando para você o tempo todo. E sei disso porque eu estava olhando para ele o tempo todo. — Holly suspirou. — Se eu tivesse a beleza do Sr. Tomlinson, ele estaria olhando para mim.

Kim riu, mas deu uma rápida olhada na direção de Brad.

— Ele é mesmo o máximo. Só o jeito como fala conosco e nos orienta... O Sr. Striker sempre resmun­gava.

— O Sr. Striker era um resmungão. Vejo você mais tarde, certo?

— Certo. — Isso foi tudo o que Kim conseguiu dizer, porque parecia — parecia mesmo! — que Brad estava vindo em sua direção. Ele estava olhando para ela.

— Oi. — Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes muito brancos, um deles um pouco torto, e Kim sentiu o co­ração afundar no peito. — Você esteve mesmo muito bem.

— Obrigada. — Ela sentia como se alguém tivesse dado um nó em sua língua. Um veterano. Capitão do time de futebol. Presidente do grêmio dos estudantes. Muito loiro e de olhos verdes.

— O Sr. Tomlinson é muito legal, não é?

— Sim. — _Diga alguma coisa_ , ela ordenou a si mes­ma. — Ele vai a uma festa em minha casa hoje. Minha mãe está reunindo algumas pessoas.

— Só adultos, é?

— Não. Holly vai estar lá, com mais alguns amigos meus. — Kim sentia o coração trovejar nos ouvidos, enquanto tentava reunir coragem. — Você pode apa­recer, se quiser.

— Seria legal. A que horas?

Ela teve dificuldades para fechar a boca e engoliu em seco.

— Oh, por volta das 20h. — disse, esforçando-se para imprimir um tom casual à voz. — Eu moro na...

— Sei onde você mora. — Ele voltou a sorrir para ela e o coração já acelerado de Kim quase parou. — Ei, você não está mais saindo com Chuck, está?

— Chuck? — Quem era Chuck? — Oh, não. Nós ficamos juntos por um tempo, mas terminamos depois do verão.

— Ótimo. Vejo você mais tarde.

Brad deixou-a e se juntou a um grupo de rapazes que saía na direção dos bastidores.

— É um belo rapaz. — Louis comentou atrás de Kim.

— Sim. — A palavra saiu como um suspiro. Os olhos da moça brilhavam como estrelas.

— Kimmy tem um namorado... — entoou Zeke, no tom de voz agudo e irritante que reservava para ir­mãos pequenos... Ou para primas.

— Quieto, pirralho!

O menino riu e começou a dançar ao redor do pal­co, repetindo a musiquinha que inventara. Louis viu o brilho assassino nos olhos de Kim e logo inventou alguma coisa para distraí-lo.

— Bem, acho que vocês, meninos, não querem pra­ticar "Jingle Bells" hoje, não é?

— Queremos sim! — Zack parou de dar voltas no palco com o irmão e correu na direção do piano. — Eu sei qual dessas é... — disse ele, atacando a pilha bem organizada de pautas musicais de Louis. — Posso achar.

— Eu é que vou encontrar. — disse Zeke, mas seu irmão já segurava a folha triunfalmente.

— Bom trabalho! — Louis se acomodou no banco, com um garoto de cada lado. Ele tocou um acorde de introdução dramático, o que fez com que os dois caíssem na gargalhada. — Por favor, música é um assunto sério. E um, e dois, e...

Os dois realmente cantaram, então, em vez de ape­nas gritar, como haviam feito na primeira vez em que ele os convidara a tentar. O que lhes faltava em estilo, lhes sobrava em entusiasmo. E como!

Até Kim estava rindo quando eles terminaram.

— Agora o senhor canta uma, Sr. Tomlinson. — Zack lhe deu um dos seus olhares irresistíveis. — Por favor.

— O pai de vocês provavelmente está esperando.

— Só uma.

— É, só uma. — ecoou Zeke.

Em apenas poucas semanas já se tornara impossível para Louis resistir aos gêmeos.

— Só uma, então. — concordou, e procurou na agora bagunçada pilha de partituras. — Peguei uma que acho que vocês já devem ter ouvido no cine­ma do shopping. Aposto que já viram A Pequena Sereia.

— Um monte de vezes. — gabou-se Zeke. — Temos o DVD e tudo mais.

— Então vão reconhecer isso. — Louis tocou a aber­tura de "Part of Your World".

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Harry curvou os ombros para se proteger do vento, enquanto ia para a escola. Já estava cansado de espe­rar no estacionamento. Vira os outros alunos saindo há mais de dez minutos.

Ele tinha coisas para fazer, droga. Ainda mais na­quele dia, em que não tivera como se desvencilhar da festa na casa de Gemma.

Odiava festas.

Ele entrou pisando forte no corredor. E o ouviu. Não as palavras. Não conseguia distinguir as palavras, porque estavam abafadas pelas portas do auditório. Mas ouviu o som da voz dele, profunda e poderosa. Uma voz de "uísque com soda", ele já pensara mais de uma vez. Sensual, sedutora. Sexy.

Abriu a porta. Precisava fazer isso. E sentiu o dese­jo invadir todo o seu corpo.

Uma música para crianças. Ele a reconheceu ago­ra, do filme da sereia pelo qual os meninos eram lou­cos. Harry disse a si mesmo que nenhum homem em sã consciência sentiria o corpo ferver ao ouvir alguém cantar uma música de crianças.

Mas ele não estava se sentindo muito são. E já não vinha se sentindo desde que cometera o enorme erro de beijá-lo.

E Harry sabia que se Louis não estivesse sozinho te­ria caminhado até o piano e o teria beijado novamente.

Mas ele não estava só. Kim estava parada atrás dele e seus filhos, um de cada lado do banco onde Louis se sentava. De vez em quando, ele relanceava o olhar para eles enquanto cantava, e sorria. Zack estava en­costado nele, sua cabeça inclinada do mesmo jeito que o menino fazia pouco antes de subir no colo do pai.

Alguma coisa aconteceu dentro dele quando viu a cena. Foi doloroso e assustador. E muito, muito doce.

Abalado, Harry enfiou as mãos fechadas nos bolsos. Aquilo precisava parar. O que quer que estivesse acon­tecendo com ele, precisava parar.

Respirou fundo quando a música terminou. E pen­sou — tolamente, ele sabia — que havia um sussurro mágico no instante de silêncio que se seguiu.

— Nós estamos com pressa. — ele avisou, determi­nado a quebrar o encanto.

Quatro cabeças se viraram em sua direção. Os gê­meos começaram a pular no banco.

— Papai! Ei, papai! Nós conseguimos cantar "Jingle Bells" bem de verdade. Quer ouvir?

— Não posso. — Quando viu Zack fazendo bico, ele tentou sorrir para atenuar o golpe. — Eu realmen­te estou com pressa, meninos.

— Desculpe, tio Harry. — Kim vestiu o casaco. — Nós acabamos perdendo a hora.

Enquanto Harry se mexia, desconfortável, Louis incli­nou-se e murmurou alguma coisa para os filhos dele. Alguma coisa, percebeu, que colocou um sorriso no rosto de Zack e acabou com o olhar rebelde de Zeke. Então, os dois meninos jogaram os braços ao redor do pescoço de Louis e o beijaram, antes de correrem para os bastidores para pegar os casacos.

— Tchau, Sr. Tomlinson! Tchau!

— Obrigada, Sr. Tomlinson. — completou Kim. — Vejo o senhor mais tarde.

Louis soltou um murmúrio como resposta e levan­tou-se para arrumar suas pautas musicais.

Harry sentiu o impacto da frieza dele enquanto se virava para sair do auditório.

— Ah, obrigado por entretê-los. — ele voltou-se para dizer em voz alta.

Louis levantou a cabeça. Harry podia vê-lo claramen­te sob as luzes do palco. Tão claramente que conse­guiu distinguir o erguer de sobrancelhas e a frieza dos lábios que não sorriam, antes que ele voltasse a baixar a cabeça.

 _Está certo_ , disse a si mesmo, enquanto pegava os meninos que chegavam correndo. Não queria mes­mo conversar com ele.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis não precisava ignorá-lo tão completamente. Harry deu um gole na sidra que o cunhado havia empurrado em suas mãos e ficou olhando, ressentido, para as costas de Louis.

Ele permanecia de costas para ele há uma hora. E que bela visão, por sinal, ele pensou, mal escu­tando o prefeito que tagarelava em seu ouvido. As costas de Louis tinham linhas suaves, encimadas pela curva delicada dos ombros, e sua postura era reta. Ele estava muito atraente na jaqueta grossa cor de ameixa, que usava sobre uma camisa branca de botões e jeans escuros muito justos.

Ele tinha pernas incríveis. E naquela noite em especial ele, provavelmente, queria atormentá-lo.

Harry interrompeu o prefeito no meio da conversa e foi até Louis.

— Veja bem, isso é uma tolice.

Louis levantou os olhos. Estava tendo uma conver­sa agradável com um grupo de amigos de Gemma — e apreciando profundamente o simples ato de ignorar o irmão da anfitriã.

— Como?

— É simplesmente uma tolice. — ele repetiu.

— A necessidade de angariar mais fundos para as artes nas escolas públicas é uma tolice? — Louis perguntou, totalmente consciente de que ele não se referia ao assunto que estavam discutindo.

— O quê? Não! Droga, você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Sinto muito. — Louis começou a se virar nova­mente para o círculo de pessoas. Todos aparentemen­te muito interessados no que acontecia, mas Harry o se­gurou pelo braço e puxou-o de lado. — Você quer que eu faça uma cena na casa de sua irmã? — Louis disse, entre os dentes.

— Não. — Harry continuou segurando o braço en­quanto abria caminho entre os convidados, contorna­va a mesa da sala de jantar e entrava pela porta da cozinha. A irmã estava ocupada colocando canapés em uma bandeja. — Nos dê um minuto. — ele ordenou a Gemma.

— Harry, eu estou ocupada aqui. — Distraída, Gemma ajeitou os cabelos loiros. — Você poderia encontrar Niall e lhe dizer que estamos com pouca sidra? — Ela sorriu cansada para Louis. — E eu pensei que era organizada.

— Nos dê um minuto. — Harry repetiu.

Gemma deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência, mas então suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de modo conspiratório.

— Bem, bem... — murmurou ela, divertida e obvia­mente encantada. — Já vou sair do caminho de vocês. Quero olhar mais de perto para esse rapaz por quem Kim está tão animada. — Ela pegou a bandeja de ca­napés e saiu da cozinha.

O silêncio caiu como uma bigorna.

— Então? — Com um ar despreocupado, Louis pe­gou uma fatia de cenoura de uma tigela. — Tem algu­ma coisa em mente, Harry?

— Não vejo por que você precisa ser tão...

— Tão? — Louis deu uma mordida na cenoura. — O quê?

— Você está fazendo questão de não falar comigo.

Louis sorriu.

— Sim, estou.

— Isso é uma tolice.

Louis descobriu uma garrafa aberta de vinho branco e se serviu de uma taça. Depois de dar um gole, voltou a sorrir.

— Não acho que seja. Parece-me que, sem nenhu­ma razão compreensível, eu o incomodo. Como estou realmente apaixonado por sua família, me parece ló­gico e cortês ficar longe do seu caminho tanto quanto possível. — Ele deu mais um gole na bebida. — Isso é tudo? Eu estava me divertindo muito esta noite, até agora.

— Você não me incomoda. Não exatamente. — Harry não conseguia encontrar o que fazer com as mãos, então pegou uma fatia de cenoura e partiu-a ao meio. — Me desculpe... Por antes.

— Você sente muito por ter me beijado ou por ter se comportado como um imbecil depois?

Ele colocou os pedaços de cenoura sobre a bancada.

— Você é um homenzinho difícil, Louis.

— Espere. — Com os olhos arregalados, Louis pres­sionou o ouvido com a mão. — Acho que estou escu­tando mal. Pensei, por um instante, ter ouvido você realmente dizer meu nome.

— Pare com isso... — Harry disse. E então, deliberada­mente, acrescentou — _Louis._

— Este é um momento a ser registrado. — Louis declarou, e ergueu a taça num brinde. — Harry Styles começou uma conversa de verdade comigo, e disse meu nome. Estou emocionado.

— Veja bem... — ele sentia o mau gênio rondando-o. Quase agarrou-o antes de conseguir controlar a ir­ritação. — Eu só queria que o clima entre nós ficasse melhor.

Louis observava, fascinado, o rosto dele, agora im­passível.

— Você tem um eficiente botão de autocontrole aí, Harry. É admirável. Mas me pergunto o que acontece­ria se não o apertasse com tanta frequência.

— Um homem que cria dois filhos sozinho precisa saber se controlar.

— Acho que sim. — Louis murmurou. — Bem, se isso é tudo...

— Me desculpe. — Harry disse novamente.

Dessa vez, Louis foi mais suave. Não era do seu tem­peramento guardar rancor.

— Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso. Amigos? — pro­pôs, e esticou a mão para ele.

Harry segurou a mão estendida. Era tão suave, tão pequena... Ele não conseguiu se forçar a soltá-la de novo. Os olhos dele também eram suaves, naquele momento.

— Você... Está bonito.

— Obrigado. Você também.

— Está gostando da festa?

— Gosto das pessoas. — O pulso de Louis começa­va a acelerar. Droga! — Sua irmã é maravilhosa. Tão cheia de energia e de ideias.

— Precisa tomar cuidado. — Os lábios de Harry se curvaram lentamente. — Ou logo estará envolvido em um dos projetos dela.

— Tarde demais. Ela já conseguiu me colocar no comitê de artes. E eu me ofereci para ajudar com a campanha de reciclagem.

— O truque é evitar o confronto direto.

— Na verdade, não me importo. Acho até que vou gostar. — Agora, Harry acariciava delicadamente o pul­so dele com o dedo. — Harry, não comece uma coisa que você não tem intenção de terminar.

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou para as mãos deles, juntas.

— Eu penso em você. E não tenho tempo para pen­sar em você. Não quero ter tempo.

Estava acontecendo de novo. As palpitações e tre­mores sobre os quais Louis parecia não ter controle.

— O que você quer?

Harry ergueu os olhos, que ficaram presos nos dele.

— Estou tendo alguns problemas para resolver isso.

A porta foi aberta de repente e uma horda de adolescentes invadiu a cozinha. Mas logo se deti­veram quando Kim, que vinha na frente, parou de repente.

A menina arregalou os olhos quando viu o tio sol­tando a mão do professor, e o modo como os dois se afastaram rapidamente, como adolescentes pegos em flagrante namorando no sofá.

— Desculpem. Ah, desculpem. — disse Kim, revi­rando os olhos. — Nós só íamos... — Ela virou-se rapi­damente e empurrou os amigos para fora da cozinha. Os adolescentes saíram correndo, às gargalhadas.

— Isso vai render alguns comentários. — Louis disse ironicamente. Já estava na cidade tempo suficiente para saber que pela manhã todos estariam especulando a respeito de Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson. Sentindo-se mais firme, ele virou-se para Harry. — Escute, por que não tentamos fazer as coisas em etapas fáceis e agradá­veis? Você quer sair para jantar amanhã? Ir ao cinema ou coisa assim?

Agora foi a vez de Harry de encará-lo com surpresa.

— Um encontro? Você está me convidando para um encontro?

A impaciência de Louis voltou.

— Sim, um encontro. Isso não significa que estou pedindo para ser pai de seus filhos. Pensando me­lhor, vamos deixar pra lá, enquanto é tempo.

— Quero colocar minhas mãos em você. — Harry se ouviu dizer, e já era tarde demais para retroceder.

Louis pegou a taça de vinho para se proteger.

— Bem, isso é simples.

— Não, não é.

Louis pensou um pouco e levantou o olhar para ele.

— Não. — concordou baixinho. Quantas vezes, ele se perguntou, o rosto de Harry surgira de repente em sua mente nas últimas semanas? Não conseguiria contar. — Não é simples.

Mas alguma coisa precisava ser feita, Harry decidiu. Um movimento qualquer, para frente ou para trás. _Dê um passo adiante_ , Harry ordenou a si mesmo. _Veja o que acontece._

— Não vou ao cinema sem as crianças há tanto tempo que nem consigo me lembrar quanto. Acho que posso conseguir uma babá.

— Está bem. — Louis agora olhava para Harry com o mesmo receio que ele o olhava. — Me ligue se conseguir acertar tudo. Vou estar em casa a maior parte do dia de amanhã, corrigindo provas.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

Voltar para o terreno dos encontros não era a coisa mais fácil a se fazer — por menor que fosse o terreno e por mais convidativa que fosse a grama. E o nervoso que estava sentindo o irritava quase tanto quanto os risinhos e perguntas da sobrinha, quando concordou em servir de babá para os gêmeos.

Agora, enquanto subia a escada para o aparta­mento de Louis, no terceiro andar, ele se perguntava se não seria melhor para todos se eles esquecessem a coisa toda.

Quando chegou ao patamar do andar dele, perce­beu que Louis ladeara a porta com vasos de crisântemos. Era mesmo um belo toque, pensou. Harry sempre apre­ciava quando alguém que alugava um de seus imóveis se preocupava em acrescentar esses belos toques.

Era apenas uma ida ao cinema, lembrou a si mes­mo, e bateu na porta. Quando Louis abriu, Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver que ele estava vestido casualmente — um suéter cinza na altura dos quadris e, por baixo, calças quentes e confortáveis.

Então, ele sorriu. E Harry sentiu a boca ficar seca.

— Olá! Você chegou bem na hora. Quer entrar e ver o que fiz com seu apartamento?

— O apartamento é seu... Enquanto você pagar o aluguel. — Harry disse, mas Louis já havia pegado a mão dele e o puxava para dentro.

Harry havia derrubado as paredes que antes dividiam cô­modos muito pequenos e criara uma área única, onde ficavam a sala de estar, a de jantar e a cozinha. E Louis soubera bem o que fazer com o espaço.

O enorme sofá em forma de L, forrado com um tecido resistente, de estampa floral, deveria parecer exagerado, mas, em vez disso, ficara perfeito. Em uma pequena mesa sob a janela repousava um pote com folhas de outono secas. Ao longo de uma das paredes ele colocara uma estante com livros, um apa­relho de som e uma pequena televisão, além de toda sorte de objetos decorativos.

Louis transformara o espaço destinado a servir como sala de jantar numa combinação de sala de música e escritório, e colocara ali sua escrivaninha e um peque­no teclado. E ainda um suporte para partituras com uma flauta em cima.

— Eu não trouxe muita coisa comigo de Londres. — Louis disse, enquanto vestia o casaco. — Só mesmo as coisas de que eu gostava muito. Estou acrescentando aos poucos outras peças que venho comprando em an­tiquários e lojas de segunda mão.

— Temos milhares deles por aqui. — Harry comentou. — Ficou bom. — E realmente havia ficado, os tapetes gastos e antigos no chão, as românticas cortinas de babado nas janelas. — Confortável.

— O conforto é muito importante para mim. Pronto?

— Claro.

— No fim das contas, não foi tão difícil.

 

 

...

 

 

Harry pediu a Louis para escolher o filme e ele quis ver uma comédia. Foi surpreendentemente relaxante sentar no escuro do cinema e dividir pipocas e risadas com ele.

Harry só pensou nele como um homem, e um homem muito atraente, umas 30 vezes.

Comer uma pizza depois do cinema era apenas uma progressão natural das coisas, disse Harry a si mesmo. Eles disputaram uma mesa na pizzaria lotada de casais de adolescentes que estavam ali para namorar.

— Então... — Louis alongou o corpo, quando já estavam sentados no reservado. — Como vai indo a carreira de Zeke como soletrador?

— É uma luta. Ele realmente se esforça. O engraça­do é que Zack pode soletrar quase qualquer coisa que você pedir a ele de primeira, mas Zeke precisa estudar a palavra como um estudioso diante dos pergaminhos do Mar Morto.

— Mas ele é bom em matemática.

— Sim. — Harry não estava certo de como se sentia por Louis saber tanto sobre seus filhos. — Os dois são loucos por você.

— É recíproco. — Louis passou a mão pelos cabe­los. — Pode parecer estranho, mas... — Ele hesitou, sem saber direito como falar. — Mas, sabe, naquele primeiro dia no ensaio, quando os vi? Tive uma sen­sação como se... Não sei, foi como "Oh, aí estão vo­cês. Estava imaginando quando vocês apareceriam". Parece estranho, mas era como se eu estivesse espe­rando por eles. Agora, quando Kim vem sem eles, eu fico decepcionado.

— Acho que eles gostam cada dia mais de você.

Era mais do que isso, mas Louis não sabia como ex­plicar. E não tinha certeza de como Harry encararia o fato de que ele simplesmente se apaixonara pelos filhos dele.

— Eu me divirto muito com eles me contando so­bre o dia no colégio e me mostrando as provas.

— Está quase na hora de receber os primeiros bo­letins. — Harry abriu um sorriso. — Estou mais nervoso do que eles.

— As pessoas dão um valor excessivo às notas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do comentário.

— Isso vindo de um professor?

— Capacidade individual, aplicação, esforço, apro­veitamento do ensino. Essas coisas são muito mais im­portantes de que um A, um B ou um C. Mas posso lhe contar, confidencialmente, que Kim vai receber A em coral avançado e história da música.

— Mesmo? — Harry sentiu uma onda de orgulho. — Ela nunca foi tão bem antes. Tirava no máximo B.

— O Sr. Striker e eu temos abordagens bem dife­rentes.

— Acha que não sei? A cidade toda está comen­tando que o coral vai estourar este ano. Como você conseguiu?

— Foram os garotos que conseguiram. — Louis disse, ajeitando-se no assento quando a pizza que haviam pedido foi servida. — Meu trabalho é fazer com que eles pensem e cantem como um time. Sem querer falar mal do Sr. Striker... — acrescentou, dando uma ge­nerosa mordida na pizza. — Mas tive a impressão de que ele estava apenas fazendo hora, contando os dias até poder se aposentar. Se você vai dar aula para crian­ças e jovens, precisa gostar deles, respeitá-los. — Louis riu, e as bochechas ficaram ainda mais coradas. — E alguns desses garotos não farão nada além de cantar no chuveiro pelo resto da vida... E o mundo agradece­rá por isso.

— Já teve alguns fracassos, então, hã?

— Bem... — Louis voltou a rir. — Sim, uns pou­cos. Mas eles mantiveram uma boa autoestima. Isso é que conta. E há alguns poucos, como Kim, que são realmente especiais. Vou mandá-la, com outras duas alunas, para as provas de voz para o festival estadual, na próxima semana. E depois da apresentação de final de ano vou começar as provas aqui para o musical de primavera.

— Há três anos não temos um musical da escola de ensino médio.

— Pois este ano vamos ter um, meu caro. E vai ser incrível!

— É bastante trabalho para você.

— Eu gosto. E é para isso que estou sendo pago.

Harry brincava com a segunda fatia de pizza.

— Você realmente gosta disso, não é? Da escola, da cidade, do pacote todo?

— E por que não deveria? É uma ótima escola, uma ótima cidade.

— Não é Londres.

— Exatamente.

— Por que você partiu? — Harry logo recuou. — Des­culpe, não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Não tem problema. Tive um ano ruim. Já esta­va me sentindo insatisfeito antes, mas o ano passado foi terrível. Eles acabaram com meu cargo na escola. Redução de custos. A área das artes é sempre a pri­meira a sofrer. — Louis deu de ombros. — De qualquer modo, o rapaz que dividia o apartamento comigo se casou e eu não podia pagar o aluguel sozinho... Não se eu quisesse comer com alguma regularidade. Então, coloquei um anúncio para procurar outra pessoa. Pedi referências, avaliei o caráter dos candidatos. — ele deu um suspiro e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. — Pensei que estava sendo cuidadoso, mas três semanas depois que o cara se mudou voltei para casa e descobri que ele havia limpado tudo.

Harry parou de comer.

— Ele roubou você!

— Levou tudo. A televisão, o aparelho de som, todas as jóias boas que eu tinha, dinheiro, a coleção de caixas de porcelana Limoges que eu havia começado quando estava na faculdade. Primeiro, fiquei furioso, depois, realmente abalado. Não conseguia mais me sentir con­fortável morando ali depois do que havia acontecido. Então, o cara com quem eu vinha saindo há mais de um ano começou a me dar sermões sobre minha estupidez, minha ingenuidade. No que lhe dizia respeito, eu tive­ra exatamente o que merecia.

— Cara legal... — Harry resmungou. — Muito soli­dário.

— É isso aí. De qualquer modo, olhei bem para ele e para nossa relação e descobri que pelo menos em uma coisa ele estava certo. Enquanto eu

permitis­se que aquele relacionamento continuasse, realmente estaria tendo o que merecia. Então, decidi cair fora, deixá-lo.

— Boa escolha.

— Foi o que pensei. — E Harry também era, Louis pen­sou, observando o rosto dele. Uma ótima escolha. — Por que você não me conta quais são seus planos para a casa que está reformando?

— Não imagino que você saiba muito sobre servi­ços hidráulicos.

Louis apenas sorriu.

— Aprendo rápido.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Já era quase meia-noite quando Harry parou o carro diante do prédio de Louis. Ele não tivera a intenção de ficar fora até tão tarde. Com certeza, não imaginara que passaria mais de uma hora falando com Louis sobre instalações elétricas e hidráulicas e sobre suportes es­truturais. Ou rascunhando projetos em guardanapos.

Mas, de algum modo, ele conseguira passar por aquela noite sem se sentir tolo, desconfortável ou de­sajeitado. Apenas uma coisa o preocupava: queria vê-lo de novo.

— Acho que foi um ótimo primeiro passo. — Louis segurou a mão dele e beijou-o no rosto. — Obrigado.

— Vou subir com você.

A mão de Louis já estava na maçaneta do carro. Se­ria mais seguro, ele decidiu por ambos, que subisse sozinho, o mais rápido possível.

— Não precisa. Sei o caminho.

— Vou subir com você. — Harry repetiu, e saiu do carro. Eles subiram juntos as escadas. O inquilino do primeiro andar ainda estava acordado. O murmúrio da televisão e a luz cinzenta, fantasmagórica, passa­vam pela janela.

O vento havia parado e aquele som da televisão era o único que ouviam. E incontáveis estrelas cintilavam no céu negro sobre eles.

— Se fizermos isso novamente... — Harry começou. — As pessoas na cidade vão começar a falar sobre nós, vão deduzir que somos... — Ele não estava bem certo de que palavra deveria usar.

— Um casal? — Louis ajudou. — Isso o incomoda?

— Não quero que as crianças fiquem tendo ideias, que se preocupem ou... Seja o que for. — Quando chegaram ao andar dele, Harry voltou a encará-lo e foi conquistado novamente. — Deve ser sua aparência... — murmurou.

— O que tem ela?

— Deve ser ela que me faz pensar tanto em você. — Era uma explicação razoável, ele decidiu. Atração física. Afinal, ele não estava morto. Era apenas um homem cuidadoso. — Que me faz pensar em fazer isso.

Harry segurou o rosto de Louis entre as mãos num gesto tão doce, tão terno, que Louis sentiu todos os mús­culos do seu corpo relaxarem. E foi tão lento, impres­sionante e forte como da primeira vez. O toque da boca dele, a paciência, o estremecimento, o encantamento.

 _Seria isso?,_ Louis se perguntou. Seria isso o que ele vinha esperando? Seria ele?

Harry ouviu seu suspiro suave e ofegante quando se afastou. Ele sabia que ir além seria um erro, por isso deixou as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo antes que elas procurassem por mais.

Como se para guardar o sabor do beijo, Louis pas­sou a língua por sobre os lábios.

— Você é mesmo muito bom nisso, Harry Styles. Mui­to bom.

— Vamos dizer que estou recuperando o tempo perdido. — Mas ele não achava que era apenas isso. E estava muito preocupado. — Até mais.

Louis assentiu, ainda sem forças, enquanto Harry descia as escadas. E ainda estava recostado sonhadoramente na porta quando ouviu o carro dele partir.

Por um instante, ele poderia jurar ter ouvido o som distante dos sinos de um trenó.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Final de outubro era a época das reuniões de pais com professores e de um muito esperado feriado para as crianças. Era também uma época de dor de cabeça para Harry. Ele precisava fazer malaba­rismos para deixar os gêmeos com a irmã, com Kim ou com a Sra. Hollis, enquanto encaixava no tempo que tinha uma viagem para encomendar material e uma inspeção elétrica.

Quando estacionou a caminhonete no pátio da es­cola, estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Só Deus sabia o que iria ouvir sobre os filhos, como eles

ha­viam se comportado enquanto estavam distantes de seu controle. Ele se preocupava por talvez não ter tido tempo suficiente para ajudá-los com os trabalhos de casa e, de algum modo, ter negligenciado alguma obri­gação paterna que os pudesse ter preparado melhor para as exigências sociais, educacionais e emocionais do ensino fundamental.

Por causa da incompetência dele, seus meninos se tornariam neuróticos antissociais e analfabetos.

Ele sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas não con­seguia controlar o medo que não parava de perturbar seus pensamentos.

— Harry! — A buzina do carro e a voz de alguém gritando seu nome fizeram com que ele virasse e, fi­nalmente, visse o carro da irmã. Gemma abriu a janela e balançou a cabeça.

— Onde estava? Chamei você três vezes!

— Tirando meus filhos da cadeia. — murmurou para si mesmo, e virou-se para caminhar para o carro dela. — Tenho uma reunião em um minuto.

— Eu sei. Acabo de sair da reunião da escola de ensino médio. Lembre-se de que comparamos nossas agendas.

— É verdade. Eu não posso me atrasar.

— Não se preocupe. Minha reunião era para le­vantar fundos para comprarmos novos uniformes para o coral. Aqueles garotos estão usando as mes­mas velhas túnicas há doze anos. Estamos com a es­perança de conseguir verba suficiente para que eles passem a usar alguma coisa um pouco menos exa­gerada.

— Ótimo, farei uma doação para sua causa, mas não posso me atrasar. — Ele já estava imaginando a jovem professora de rosto redondo do ensino

fun­damental anotando seu atraso, mais um item na lista crescente de pontos negativos dos homens Styles.

— Eu só queria dizer que Louis parece estar chatea­do com alguma coisa.

— O quê?

— Chateado. — Gemma repetiu, satisfeita por final­mente ter conseguido chamar a atenção dele. — Ele apareceu com algumas boas ideias para levantarmos fundos, mas estava claramente distraído. — Gemma er­gueu uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar malicioso para o irmão. — Você não fez nada para aborrecê-lo, não é?

— Não. — Harry se controlou antes que começas­se a mudar o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, denunciando seu sentimento de culpa. — O que eu poderia ter feito?

— Não sei. Mas como você andou saindo com ele...

— Nós fomos ao cinema.

— E depois comeram uma pizza. — Gemma acrescentou. — Um casal de amigos de Kim viu vocês.

A maldição das cidades pequenas, Harry pensou, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— E daí?

— E daí nada. Bom para você. Gosto muito dele. Kim é louca por ele. Acho que estou sendo apenas um pouco superprotetora. Ele estava mesmo chatea­do, Harry, e tentando não demonstrar isso. Talvez para você ele conte o que está havendo.

— Não vou ficar me metendo na vida particular dele.

— Do meu ponto de vista, você é parte da vida pessoal dele. Vemos-nos mais tarde.

Resmungando para si mesmo, Harry entrou pisando duro no prédio onde funcionava o ensino fundamen­tal. Quando saiu, vinte minutos depois, seu humor esta­va muito melhor. No fim, seus filhos não haviam sido declarados como desajustados sociais com tendências homicidas. Na verdade, a professora os elogiara.

Mas, é claro, ele sabia disso desde o começo.

Talvez Zeke esquecesse algumas regras de vez em quando e conversasse com o colega que sentava ao seu lado. E talvez Zack fosse um pouco tímido para levantar a mão quando sabia uma resposta. Mas eles estavam se adaptando.

Com o peso da entrada dos filhos no ensino funda­mental fora de seus ombros, Harry continuou a cami­nhar. O impulso fez com que se dirigisse ao prédio da escola de ensino médio. Ele sabia que sua reunião ha­via sido uma das últimas do dia. Não sabia bem como as reuniões com os professores funcionavam, mas o estacionamento estava quase vazio. De qualquer modo, ele viu o carro de Louis e decidiu que não teria problema se entrasse por um minuto.

Só quando já estava no interior do prédio é que percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia de onde en­contrá-lo.

Harry enfiou a cabeça na porta do auditório, mas estava vazio. Já que chegara até ali, voltou até o escri­tório principal, e perguntou a uma das secretárias, que já estava de saída. Seguindo as indicações dela, desceu por um corredor, subiu uma rampa e virou à direita.

A porta da sala de aula de Louis estava aberta. Não era como nenhuma das salas onde já ficara preso quando aluno. Essa tinha um piano, um suporte para pautas musicais, instrumentos diversos, um gravador. Havia também o usual quadro-negro, muito limpo, e uma escrivaninha diante da qual Louis estava sentado, trabalhando naquele momento.

Harry ficou observando-o por algum tempo. O cabelo dele, o jeito como seus dedos seguravam a caneta, a forma como o suéter se dobrava no pescoço. De repente, lhe ocorreu que, se ele tivesse tido um professor com aquela

aparên­cia, seu interesse em música seria muito maior.

— Olá.

Louis levantou rapidamente a cabeça. Havia um bri­lho agressivo em seus olhos que se refletia na rigidez do maxilar. Harry o viu respirar fundo e se esforçar para sorrir.

— Olá, Harry. Seja bem-vindo ao caos.

— Parece mesmo é uma grande quantidade de tra­balho. — Ele entrou na sala e foi até a mesa. Estava coberta de papéis, livros, folhas impressas do

com­putador e pautas musicais, tudo arrumado em pilhas aparentemente organizadas.

— Estou finalizando as primeiras anotações do perío­do, vendo as notas dos alunos, organizando os planeja­mentos de aula, criando estratégias para levantar fun­dos, dando os toques finais na apresentação do fim do ano... E tentando esticar o orçamento para conseguir produzir o musical de primavera. — Numa tentativa de manter seu péssimo humor para si mesmo, ele se recos­tou e perguntou — Então, como foi seu dia?

— Muito bom. Acabei de ter uma reunião com a professora dos gêmeos. Eles estão indo bem. Posso pa­rar de me preocupar com os boletins.

— Eles são meninos fantásticos. Você não precisa se preocupar.

— A preocupação é parte do pacote. E, por falar nisso, o que o está preocupando? — Harry perguntou, esquecendo-se de que estava determinado a não se meter.

— Quanto tempo você tem? — Louis devolveu.

— Bastante. — Curioso, Harry apoiou o quadril na beira da escrivaninha. E percebeu que estava com vontade de acariciar o rosto dele até ver desaparecer aquela leve ruga entre as sobrancelhas. — Dia difícil?

Louis deu de ombros e então se levantou da escri­vaninha. Sempre que estava de mau humor precisava manter-se em movimento.

— Já tive melhores. Você tem ideia de quanto di­nheiro o time de futebol recebe em contribuições da escola e da cidade? De quanto recebem todos os ti­mes esportivos? — Louis começou a jogar alguns cd’s em uma caixa; qualquer coisa estava valendo para manter as mãos ocupadas. — Até a banda recebe incentivo. Mas, para o coral, precisamos implorar por cada dólar.

— Você está aborrecido por causa do orçamento?

— E não deveria estar? — Louis virou-se rapida­mente para ele, os olhos chispando. — Não há proble­ma em conseguir equipamento para o time de futebol, para que um bando de garotos possa entrar em campo e atacar uns aos outros, mas eu preciso implorar de joelhos por uma hora se preciso de oitenta dólares para mandar afinar o piano. — Ele se controlou, suspiran­do. — Não tenho nada contra futebol. Até gosto. Os esportes são importantes no ensino médio.

— Conheço uma pessoa que afina pianos. — Harry disse. — Ele provavelmente doaria seu tempo.

Louis passou a mão pelo rosto e levou-a até a nuca, onde a tensão se concentrava. _Papai dá um jeito em tudo_ , Louis pensou, exatamente como os gêmeos ha­viam anunciado. _Está com algum problema? Chame o Harry._

— Isso seria ótimo. — ele disse, e conseguiu dar um sorriso de verdade. — Mas antes preciso andar com toda a papelada e conseguir aprovação. Não se pode aceitar nem mesmo doações voluntárias sem o consentimento do conselho diretor. — A questão o ir­ritou, como sempre. — Um dos piores aspectos de ser professor é a burocracia. Talvez eu devesse ter conti­nuado a me apresentar em clubes noturnos.

— Você se apresentava na noite?

— Em outra vida. — Louis resmungou, afastando a ideia com um aceno. — Algumas canções que aju­davam a pagar minha faculdade. Era melhor do que ser garçom. De qualquer modo, o problema não é o orçamento. Nem a falta de interesse da comunidade. Estou acostumado com isso.

— Você quer me contar o que está acontecendo ou prefere ficar remoendo a respeito?

— Estava tendo bons momentos remoendo a res­peito. — Louis voltou a suspirar, e levantou os olhos para ele. Harry parecia tão sólido, tão confiável! — Tal­vez eu seja mesmo urbano demais, no fim das contas. Tive meu primeiro embate com o jeito antiquado do campo e estou desconcertado. Você conhece Geoff Payne?

— Claro. Ele tem uma fazenda de gado leiteiro na Old Oak Road. Acho que o filho mais velho dele está na mesma turma de Kim.

— Liam. Sim. Liam é um dos meus alunos, um barítono muito potente. O rapaz tem um interesse verdadeiro por música. Até compõe.

— É mesmo? Isso é ótimo.

— Você acha isso, não é? — Louis jogou o cabelo para trás e foi até a escrivaninha, onde começou a ar­rumar os papéis que já estavam arrumados. — Bem, eu pedi ao Sr. e à Sra. Payne que viessem até aqui esta manhã, porque Liam decidiu não participar das provas de voz para o festival estadual, neste final de semana. Sei que ele tem uma boa chance de ter suces­so, e queria conversar com os pais a respeito de uma bolsa de estudos para música. Quando eu disse a eles como Liam é talentoso e como eu tinha esperanças de que encorajassem o filho a mudar de ideia sobre as provas de voz, o pai dele agiu como se eu o estivesse insultando. Ele ficou horrorizado. — Havia amargura na voz dele, agora, e raiva também. — Nenhum filho dele iria perder tempo cantando ou compondo, como algum...

Louis se interrompeu, furioso demais para repetir a opinião do homem sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam com música.

— Eles nem mesmo sabiam que Liam estava na minha turma. Pensavam que ele havia escolhido a ofi­cina de marcenaria como eletiva este ano. Tentei

ama­ciá-los, disse que Liam precisava de um crédito em belas-artes para se formar. Não me saí muito bem. O Sr. Payne mal conseguiu engolir a ideia de Liam per­manecer na minha turma. Ele continuou resmungando que o filho não precisava de lições de canto para tocar uma fazenda. E que, com certeza, não iria permitir que Liam tirasse um sábado para ir a um teste quan­do o garoto tem trabalho para fazer lá onde moram. E disse, ainda, que eu parasse de colocar ideias absurdas na cabeça do garoto.

— Eles têm três filhos. — Harry disse lentamente. — Instrução deve ser um problema.

— Se esse fosse o único obstáculo, eles deveriam ficar gratos diante da possibilidade de uma bolsa de estudos. — Louis fechou com força o caderno onde ano­tava as notas dos alunos. — O que temos é um rapaz brilhante e talentoso, que tem sonhos. Sonhos que nunca vai poder levar adiante porque seus pais não irão permitir. Ou o pai não vai. — acrescentou. — A mãe não disse nem duas palavras durante todo o tem­po em que estiveram aqui.

— Talvez ela prefira conversar com ele a respeito quando estiverem sozinhos.

— Ou talvez ele a contamine com a contrariedade que sente a meu respeito.

— Geoff não é assim. Ele está acomodado no seu jeito de ser e acha que tem todas as respostas, mas não é um homem mau.

— É difícil tentar ver alguma virtude no homem, depois de ele ter me chamado de... — Louis pa­rou e respirou fundo — Um rapaz da cidade grande, de mãos lisinhas, que estava desperdiçando o dinheiro suado dos impostos que ele pagava. Eu poderia ter feito alguma diferença na vida daquele garoto. — Louis mur­murou, sentando-se novamente. — Sei disso.

— Tudo bem, talvez você não consiga fazer a dife­rença com Liam, mas fará com outra pessoa. Aliás, já fez, com Kim.

— Obrigado. — Louis deu um rápido sorriso. — Isso ajuda um pouco.

— Mas é verdade. — Harry odiava vê-lo daquele jei­to, toda aquela energia brilhante, todo aquele otimis­mo, apagados. — Ela ganhou confiança em si mesma. Kim sempre foi tímida para cantar e para muitas ou­tras coisas. Agora está realmente se abrindo.

Ouvir aquilo realmente ajudou e, dessa vez, o sor­riso de Louis foi espontâneo.

— Então devo parar de remoer.

— Não combina com você. — Harry surpreendeu a si mesmo, e a Louis, ao correr os dedos pelo queixo dele. — O sorriso, sim.

— Nunca fui capaz de ficar de mau humor por mui­to tempo. Aiden dizia que era porque sou superficial.

— Quem diabos é Aiden?

— Aquele que tirei da minha vida.

— Com certeza, era isso mesmo o que ele merecia.

Louis riu.

— Estou feliz que você tenha passado por aqui. Eu, provavelmente, ficaria aqui por mais uma hora, ran­gendo os dentes.

— São belos dentes. — Harry murmurou, e se afas­tou. — Agora tenho que ir. Preciso arrumar fantasias de Halloween.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Eu... — Era tentador, tentador demais, mas muito perigoso, ele pensou, começar a compartilhar tradições familiares com ele. — Não, já tenho tudo sob controle.

Louis aceitou o desapontamento e até conseguiu disfarçá-lo.

— Você vai trazê-los aqui no sábado à noite, não vai? Para as "gostosuras ou travessuras"?

— Claro. Até mais. — Ele virou-se para sair da sala, mas parou sob a porta e virou-se. — Louis?

— Sim?

— Certas coisas levam um tempo para mudar. As mudanças deixam algumas pessoas nervosas.

Louis inclinou a cabeça.

— Você está falando sobre os Payne, Harry?

— Entre outros. Vejo você no sábado à noite.

Louis ficou olhando para a porta vazia, enquanto os passos dele ecoavam no corredor. Será que Harry acha­va que ele estava tentando mudá-lo? E será que ele esta­va mesmo tentando? Louis se recostou, afastando a pape­lada. Não seria capaz de se concentrar naquilo agora.

Sempre tinha dificuldade de se concentrar quando Harry Styles estava por perto. Quando se tornara tão suscetível àquele tipo lento, meticuloso e quieto? No momento em que ele entrara no auditório para pegar Kim e os gêmeos, admitiu.

Amor à primeira vista? Com certeza, ele era sofis­ticado demais, esperto demais, para acreditar numa coisa dessas. E com certeza, acrescentou, era esper­to demais para se colocar na posição vulnerável de se apaixonar por um homem que não retribuía seus sen­timentos.

Ou que não queria retribuir, pensou. O que era ain­da pior.

Não deveria importar o fato de ele ser doce, bom e devotado aos filhos. Não deveria importar ele ser tão bonito, forte e sexy. Ele não deixaria que fizesse diferença o fato de que estar com Harry, pensar nele, o deixasse ansiando por certas coisas. Por um lar, uma família, por risadas na cozinha e paixão na cama.

Louis deixou escapar um longo suspiro, porque, no fim, importava. Importava muito quando alguém estava balançando bem na beira do abismo que era se apaixonar.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

No meio de novembro as folhas já haviam caído e as árvores estavam nuas. Até isso era bo­nito, Louis pensou. Havia beleza nos galhos escuros e nus, no farfalhar das folhas secas no meio-fio, na gea­da que fazia a grama reluzir como poeira de diamante nas manhãs.

Ele se pegou espiando pela janela várias vezes, es­perando pela neve como uma criança aguardava um feriado escolar.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Era fantástico an­tecipar o inverno e lembrar o outono. Pensava, com frequência, na noite de Halloween, e em todas as crianças que bateram em sua porta, vestidas de piratas e princesas. Lembrava-se do modo como Zeke e Zack haviam rido quando ele fingiu não reconhecê-los nas elaboradas roupas de astronauta que Harry havia feito para eles.

Louis se pegou relembrando o concerto de música country a que Harry o levara. Ou no quanto se diverti­ram quando se encontraram no shopping na semana anterior, todos com a intenção de completar suas lis­tas de compras de Natal mais cedo.

Agora, passando pela casa que Harry estava refor­mando, ele voltou a pensar nele. Fora tão doce o modo como ele se esforçara para descobrir o presente certo para Kim. Harry Styles não comprava presentes só por comprar, para as pessoas que lhe eram queri­das. Era preciso ter a cor certa, o estilo certo.

Louis começava a acreditar que tudo a respeito dele era certo.

Ele passou pela casa, apreciando o ar fresco da noi­te e sentindo-se leve. Naquela tarde, tivera o orgulho de anunciar que dois dos seus alunos iriam participar do festival estadual.

Enfim, ele havia feito alguma diferença, Louis pensou, fechando os olhos de prazer diante dessa certeza. Não era apenas o prestígio, o prazer de ser cumprimentado pelo diretor do colégio. O que fizera diferença mesmo foi a expressão no rosto dos alunos. O orgulho, não apenas no rosto de Kim e do tenor que participaria com ela do festival estadual, mas do coral inteiro. To­dos compartilhavam o triunfo, porque ao longo da­quelas poucas semanas haviam se tornado um time. O time dele. Seus garotos.

— Está frio para uma caminhada.

Louis sobressaltou-se, tenso, e então riu de si mesmo quando viu Harry sair da sombra de uma árvore no jar­dim da casa da irmã.

— Céus, você me assustou! Já estava pronto para assumir uma das minhas posturas de defesa pessoal contra assaltantes.

— Não temos muitos assaltantes em Holmes Chapel. Você está indo visitar Gemma?

— Não, na verdade estou apenas caminhando um pouco. Estava com energia demais acumulada para fi­car parado em casa. — Seu rosto se acendeu com um sorriso. — Você já soube das boas-novas?

— Parabéns.

— Não sou eu...

— Sim, é. E muito. — Aquela foi a única maneira que Harry encontrou de lhe dizer o quanto estava or­gulhoso do que ele fizera. Ele se voltou para trás para olhar para a casa da irmã, onde as luzes cintilavam na noite. — Gemma e Kim estão lá dentro, chorando.

— Chorando? Mas...

— Não esse tipo de choro. — As lágrimas femini­nas sempre o embaraçavam. Ele deu de ombros. — O outro tipo.

— Oh! — Em resposta, Louis sentiu os próprios olhos arderem. — Isso é legal.

— Niall está andando de um lado para o outro com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Estava falando com os pais dele quando saí. Gemma já falou com nossos pais, e também com todos os seus amigos e parentes espa­lhados pelo país.

— Bem, mas isso é mesmo importante.

— Sei disso. — Harry abriu um sorriso. — Eu mesmo já dei alguns telefonemas. Você deve estar muito satis­feito com tudo isso.

— Pode apostar. Ver o rosto deles hoje, quando fiz o anúncio... Bem, isso foi o melhor de tudo. E é um excelente pontapé inicial para nossa arrecadação de fundos. — Louis estremeceu quando o vento balançou as árvores.

— Você está com frio. Vou levá-lo de carro para casa.

— Seria bom. Continuo esperando pela neve.

Do jeito como sempre fizeram todos os homens do campo, desde Adão, Harry levantou a cabeça para o ar, respirou fundo e analisou o céu.

— Você não vai precisar esperar muito. — Ele abriu a porta da caminhonete para Louis. — As crianças já es­tão tirando os trenós do armário.

— Devo comprar um para mim também. — Louis se recostou no banco do carro, relaxado. — Onde estão os meninos?

— Vão passar a noite com amigos. — Harry gesticu­lou na direção da casa que ficava em frente à de Gemma. — Acabei de deixá-los lá.

— Eles devem estar ansiando pelo Natal agora, com a neve no ar.

— É engraçado. Normalmente, logo depois do Halloween eles começam a me bombardear com listas de pre­sentes, fotos de brinquedos nos catálogos, anúncios na tevê. — Harry ligou o carro e guiou em direção ao centro da cidade. — Este ano eles me disseram que Papai Noel está tomando conta de tudo. Só sei que querem bicicletas... — acrescentou, franzindo o cenho. — Foi só o que escu­tei. Os dois andam cochichando pelos cantos sobre mais alguma coisa, mas ficam quietos quando chego perto.

— Isso é o Natal. — Louis disse, tranquilo. — É a melhor época do ano para sussurros e segredos. E você? — Ele virou-se e sorriu para Harry. — O que vai querer de Natal?

— Um pouco mais do que as duas horas de sono que durmo normalmente.

— Você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

— Quando os meninos descem as escadas de ma­nhã, com aquelas carinhas iluminadas, já tenho tudo o que quero. — Harry parou na frente do prédio de Louis. — Você vai voltar para Londres para as festas de fim de ano?

— Não, não há nada lá para mim.

— E sua família?

— Sou filho único. Meus pais costumam passar as festas no Caribe. Você quer entrar, tomar um café?

Aquela era uma ideia muito mais tentadora do que voltar para uma casa vazia.

— Sim, obrigado. — Quando eles começaram a subir as escadas, Harry tentou voltar delicadamente ao assunto das festas de fim de ano e da família dele. — E quando você era criança, costumava passar o Natal no Caribe?

— Não. Nós tínhamos uma comemoração bem tradicional, em Doncaster. Mas, então, fui para a fa­culdade em Londres e eles se mudaram para a Fló­rida. —Louis abriu a porta e tirou o casaco. — Não somos muito próximos, na verdade. Eles não fica­ram exatamente felizes com minha decisão de estu­dar música.

— Oh! — Harry jogou o casaco dele sobre o de Louis, enquanto ele ia até a cozinha preparar o café. — Ima­gino que tenha sido por isso que você ficou tão furioso a respeito de Liam.

— Talvez. Meus pais não desaprovaram diretamen­te, apenas ficaram desnorteados. Nós convivemos bem melhor, distantes. — Louis olhou para ele por cima do ombro. — Acho que é por isso que admiro você.

Harry parou de analisar uma caixa de música de pau-rosa, que estava em cima de uma mesa, para en­cará-lo.

— A mim?

— Seu interesse e envolvimento com os filhos e com a família. É tudo tão sólido, tão natural. — Louis jogou a franja para trás e começou a colocar biscoitos numa travessa. — Nem todo mundo tem tanta dis­posição e capacidade para investir tempo e atenção. Nem todo mundo ama com tanta dedicação. — Louis sorriu. — Agora eu o deixei encabulado.

— Não. Sim. — Harry admitiu e pegou um dos biscoi­tos. — Você não perguntou a respeito do outro pai deles. — Louis não disse nada e Harry começou a falar. — Eu tinha acabado de sair da faculdade quando o conheci. Ele trabalhava na imobiliária do meu pai. Era bonito. Quero dizer, era bonito de um jeito vis­toso, daquele tipo que vira a cabeça de alguém. Saímos juntos algumas vezes, fomos para a cama, ele ficou grávido.

A voz inexpressiva fez com que Louis levantasse a cabeça. Harry deu outra mordida e continuou, com amargura:

— Sei que isso soa como se ele tivesse feito tudo sozinho. Eu era jovem, mas tinha idade para saber o que estava fazendo, para ser responsável.

Louis percebeu que ele sempre levara suas responsa­bilidades a sério, e que sempre levaria. Bastava olhar para Harry para perceber que era uma pessoa confiável.

— Você não falou nada sobre amor.

— Não, não falei. — Aquilo era uma coisa que ele não encarava levianamente. — Eu me sentia atraído por ele e vice-versa. Ou achei que ele sentia a mes­ma coisa. O que não sabia é que ele mentira sobre o fato de estar usando contraceptivos. Só depois que nos casamos foi que descobri que ele havia planejado "fisgar o filho do patrão". Estas foram as palavras dele. — Harry acrescentou. — Alex viu em mim uma possi­bilidade de melhorar seu padrão de vida.

Harry ficou surpreso que mesmo naquele momento, depois de tanto tempo, ainda sentisse o orgulho e o co­ração feridos por saber que fora usado tão friamente.

— Para encurtar a história... — continuou, no mes­mo tom inexpressivo — Ele não contava com a vinda de gêmeos, ou com as inconveniências da

“materni­dade”. Assim, cerca de um mês depois de os meninos nascerem, Alex limpou minha conta do banco e se mandou.

— Sinto muito, Harry. — Louis murmurou. Ele dese­jou saber a palavra, o gesto certo para apagar aquela indiferença fria dos olhos dele. — Deve ter sido

hor­rível para você.

— Poderia ter sido pior. — Harry relanceou o olhar para Louis e encolheu os ombros. — Eu poderia estar apaixonado por Alex. Ele entrou em contato comigo uma vez, para me dizer que queria que eu arcasse com as custas do divórcio. Em contrapartida, eu poderia ficar com as crianças, com seu consentimento total e absoluto. Consentimento total e absoluto... — Harry repetiu. — Ele falou dos meninos como se fossem móveis e uten­sílios... E não crianças. Eu fiz com que cumprisse o prometido. Fim da história.

— Foi assim? — Louis foi até ele e pegou suas mãos. — Mesmo que você não o amasse, ele o magoou.

Louis ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o rosto dele, para acalmá-lo e confortá-lo. Viu a mudança nos seus olhos... E, sim, viu mágoa também. Aquilo explicava muita coisa, Louis pensou, depois de ouvi-lo contar a história. Depois de ver aquela expressão no ros­to dele. Harry ficara desiludido, devastado. Em vez de enfraquecer diante da situação, ou de se encostar nos pais para ajudá-lo com o fardo, ele pegara os filhos e começara uma vida nova com eles. Uma vida para eles.

— Ele não merecia você, ou os meninos.

— Não foi nenhuma provação. — Harry não conse­guia desviar os olhos dos de Louis, agora. Estava impres­sionado, não tanto pela simpatia que ele demonstrava, mas pela compreensão dos fatos sem questionamen­tos. — Eles são a melhor parte de mim. Não queria que parecesse que isso é um sacrifício.

— E não parece. — O coração de Louis pareceu der­reter quando o abraçou. O gesto tivera a intenção de confortá-lo, mas acabara mexendo com alguma

emo­ção muito mais profunda dentro dele. — Você deixa claro que faz o que faz porque os ama. É muito atraente ouvir um homem dizer que considera seus filhos uma dádiva, e saber que ele realmente pensa assim.

Harry estava abraçado a Louis, e não tinha muita cer­teza de como isso acontecera. Parecia tão fácil, tão natural, tê-lo aconchegado em seus braços.

— Quando recebemos um presente importante, te­mos que cuidar bem dele. — A voz de Harry traía uma mescla de sentimentos. Louis. Seus filhos. Alguma coisa no modo como ele erguia os olhos para ele, a forma como seus lábios se curvavam. Ele ergueu a mão e aca­riciou-lhe os cabelos, mas logo se lembrou de recuar. — Tenho que ir.

— Fique. — Louis descobriu que era fácil pedir isso a ele. Muito fácil, no fim, precisar dele. — Você sabe que quero que fique. Sabe que quero você.

Harry não conseguia afastar os olhos do rosto dele, e seu desejo era muito maior e muito mais doce do que jamais havia imaginado.

— Isso pode complicar as coisas, Louis. Eu carrego uma bagagem pesada. A maior parte dela está arqui­vada, mas...

— Eu não me importo. — A respiração de Louis estava trêmula. — Não tenho nem mais orgulho, neste mo­mento. Faça amor comigo, Harry. — Com um suspiro, Louis puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e beijou-o. — Ape­nas me ame esta noite.

Harry não pôde resistir. Aquela era uma fantasia que tomara seu corpo e sua mente desde o momento em que o encontrara pela primeira vez. Louis era tão suave e ao mesmo tempo forte e muito ardente. Ele já fica­ra tempo demais sem aqueles dons maravilhosos.

Agora, com a boca de Louis colada à dele e com seus braços envolvendo-o, ele era tudo o que mais queria.

Nunca se considerara um homem romântico. Imagi­nou se um homem como Louis iria preferir luz de velas, música suave, essências perfumando o ar. Mas o cenário já estava montado. Ele não podia fazer nada além de erguê-lo nos braços e carregá-lo para o quarto.

Harry acendeu o abajur, surpreso ao perceber que seu próprio nervosismo desaparecera quando viu nos olhos de Louis que ele estava nervoso.

— Venho pensando nisto há muito tempo. — Harry revelou. — E quero poder vê-lo durante todo o tempo em que estiver tocando-o. Quero ver você.

— Bom. — Louis ergueu os olhos para ele e o sorri­so de Harry afastou um pouco da tensão que sentia. — Eu também quero ver você.

Harry o carregou até a cama e se deitou ao lado dele, passando a mão em seus cabelos e em seus ombros. Então, baixou a cabeça para beijá-lo.

Foi tão fácil como se eles já compartilhassem a inti­midade e as noites há anos. E tão arrebatador como se cada um deles tivesse chegado naquela cama inocente como um bebê.

O toque de mãos, os lábios que se saboreavam, tudo muito lento e demorado. Um murmúrio, um suspiro, suave e doce. As mãos de Harry não se apressavam, apenas davam prazer, deslizando pelo corpo de Louis, abrindo botões, parando para explorar.

Louis sentiu a pele estremecer com as carícias, en­quanto sentia o corpo ficar cada vez mais quente. Sua pulsação disparava a cada roçar de dedo, a cada

to­que da língua de Harry. Suas próprias mãos trêmulas fizeram com que ele soltasse uma risada rouca que se transformou em um gemido quando finalmente encon­trou a pele dele.

Fazer amor! A expressão nunca fora verdade para Louis. Mas ali havia uma ternura preciosa, misturada com uma curiosidade voluptuosa que dominava os sentidos, deixando todo o corpo com a sensação de estar sendo retorcido em delicados nós de seda. Cada vez que a boca de Harry voltava a capturar a dele, o bei­jo era mais profundo e molhado, mais selvagem, levando os dois cada vez mais alto, até que Harry era a única coisa que existia para ele. E a única de que precisava.

Louis se entregava com tanta generosidade que o comoveu. O corpo se encaixava ao dele com uma per­feição que o enlouquecia. Mas sempre que ele achava que iria perder o controle se descobria voltando com facilidade ao ritmo que ambos haviam estabelecido.

Lento, sutil, saboroso a cada estocada.

O corpo de Louis era pequeno, de constituição delica­da e sinuosa. A fragilidade que percebeu fez com que suas mãos fossem ainda mais suaves. Mesmo quando ele arqueou o corpo e gritou ao chegar ao ápice num orgasmo arrebatador, Harry não se apressou. Era muito excitante apenas observar aquele rosto

in­crivelmente expressivo, contorcido de prazer, apreciando cada emoção que ele revelava.

Harry lutou para retardar a necessidade de se derra­mar dentro dele, controlando-se tempo suficiente para que se protegessem. E seus olhos se fecharam quando ele finalmente abandonou o controle e se entregou, se derramando num orgasmo igualmente intenso e delirante. Louis prendeu a respiração, e, quando a soltou, um sor­riso curvou seus lábios.

Do lado de fora, o vento sacudia as janelas, criando uma música que lembrava a de sinos tocando. E a pri­meira neve da estação começou a cair, tão silenciosa quanto um desejo.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ele não conseguia se saciar de Louis. Harry pensou que na pior das hipóteses aquilo devia ser um caso de insanidade, e, na melhor delas, uma obsessão temporária. Não importava o quanto seu tempo, seu cérebro e suas emoções fossem solicitados, ele ainda se pegava pensando em Louis nos momentos mais es­tranhos, de dia ou à noite.

Embora soubesse que era uma visão cínica, deseja­va que pudesse ter sido apenas sexo. Porque, se tives­se sido só sexo, ele poderia atribuir tudo aos hormô­nios e voltar para suas ocupações. Mas ele não ficava apenas imaginando-o na cama, ou fantasiando sobre encontrar um momento para se perder naquele corpo, belo e cheio de curvas.

Algumas vezes, quando se flagrava devaneando, Louis estava diante de um grupo de crianças, regendo suas vozes com as mãos, com os braços, com o corpo todo. Ou estava sentado ao piano, com os gêmeos, um de cada lado, rindo com eles. Ou estava apenas cami­nhando pela cidade, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e o rosto erguido para o céu.

Louis o apavorava.

E o mesmo parecia tão tranquilo a respeito de tudo aqui­lo, Harry pensou, enquanto media o rodapé. Este é o homem certo para você, decidiu ele. Não precisavam se preo­cupar em fazer os movimentos certos, em dizer as coi­sas certas. Precisavam apenas... Ser, pensou. E isso era o bastante para enlouquecê-lo.

E ele não podia se permitir enlouquecer. Tinha fi­lhos para criar, um negócio para tocar. Droga! Preci­sava colocar as roupas para lavar assim que chegasse a casa. E, diabo, esquecera mais uma vez de tirar o frango do freezer.

Eles comeriam hambúrgueres a caminho para o concerto, disse a si mesmo. Já tinha muita coisa na cabeça para ainda precisar se preocupar com o jantar. O Natal estava quase chegando e as crianças estavam agindo de um jeito muito estranho.

 _Apenas as bicicletas, papai_ , eles haviam afirmado. _Papai Noel já está fazendo as bicicletas e é ele quem está cuidando também do presente maior._

Que presente maior?, Harry se perguntou. Nenhuma pergunta ou truque conseguira desvendar esse misté­rio. Pela primeira vez seus filhos estavam impenetrá­veis. E essa era uma ideia que o perturbava. Sabia que em um, no máximo dois anos, se ele tivesse sorte, os dois começariam a questionar e a duvidar da existência de Papai Noel e da magia que envolvia o Natal. O fim da inocência. E fosse o que fosse que os dois estives­sem esperando achar debaixo da árvore na manhã de Natal, Harry queria ter certeza de que encontrariam.

Mas os garotos apenas riam quando ele os pressio­nava e lhe diziam que seria uma surpresa para os três.

Teria que trabalhar naquilo. Harry martelou o roda­pé no lugar. Ao menos eles haviam enfeitado a árvore de Natal, assado alguns biscoitos e feito fitas de pipo­ca para colocar na árvore. Ele ainda sentia uma pon­tada de culpa por ter se esquivado do oferecimento de Louis para ajudar com a decoração. E por ter ignorado os meninos quando lhe perguntaram se ele poderia decorar a árvore com eles.

Será que era o único que percebia o erro que seria deixar que as crianças se apegassem muito a ele? Louis estava na cidade há poucos meses. E poderia partir a qualquer momento. Ele podia achar os gêmeos uma gracinha, mas não havia nada que o prendesse a eles.

Maldição, agora ele é que estava fazendo com que os meninos parecessem móveis e utensílios.

Mas não era sua intenção, Harry assegurou a si mes­mo. Ele simplesmente não iria permitir que ninguém abandonasse seus filhos outra vez.

Não se arriscaria a isso por nada neste mundo.

Depois de prender a última parte do rodapé no lu­gar, ele assentiu, aprovando o trabalho. A casa estava ficando ótima. Sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Assim como sabia o que estava fazendo com os filhos.

Só gostaria de ter uma ideia melhor do que fazer com Louis.

 

 

...

 

 

 

— Talvez aconteça esta noite. — Zeke observava o hálito sair como fumaça por causa do ar gelado, en­quanto ele e o irmão estavam sentados na casa da ár­vore, protegidos do frio de dezembro por casacos e cachecóis.

— Ainda não é Natal.

— Mas é o dia do concerto de Natal. — disse Zeke, obstinado. Ele já estava cansado de esperar por um papai. — Foi lá que nós o vimos primeiro. E vai haver música e uma árvore de Natal e todas essas coisas, então, será como o Natal.

— Não sei. — Zack gostava da ideia, e muito, po­rém era mais cauteloso. — Talvez, mas nunca recebe­mos nenhum dos nossos presentes antes do Natal.

— Recebemos sim. Quando o Sr. Perkins finge ser o Papai Noel, na festa do Corpo de Bombeiros. Isso acontece muitas semanas antes do Natal e ele dá

pre­sentes para todas as crianças.

— Mas não são os presentes de verdade. Não são as coisas que pedimos. — Mas Zack já começava a aceitar a ideia. — Talvez, se desejarmos com mui­ta força. Papai gosta muito dele. Tia Gemma estava di­zendo para tio Niall que papai encontrou o homem certo, mesmo que ele ainda não saiba disso. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Como ele poderia não saber se já o encontrou?

— Tia Gemma está sempre dizendo coisas que não fazem sentido. — disse Zeke, com o desdém fácil dos muito jovens. — Papai vai se casar com ele e Louis virá morar aqui em casa conosco e será nosso papai também. Ele tem que ser. Nós fomos bons garotos, não fomos?

— Hmm, hmm. — Zack brincava com a ponta da bota. — Você acha que ele vai nos amar e tudo mais?

— Provavelmente. — Zeke olhou diretamente para o irmão. — Eu já o amo.

— Eu também. — Zack sorriu, aliviado. Finalmen­te, tudo iria ficar bem.

 

 

 

...

 

 

— Muito bem, pessoal. — Louis elevou a voz acima do burburinho na sala do coral. O lugar servia como bastidores nas noites de concerto, e os alunos estavam zanzando por ali, checando roupas, maquiagem e ca­belos e tentando aliviar a tensão da estréia falando o mais alto possível. — Acalmem-se.

Um dos alunos estava com a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos, lutando contra uma crise aguda de medo de palco. Louis sorriu para ele com simpatia, enquanto o grupo começava a se aquietar.

— Vocês todos trabalharam muito duro para esta noite. Sei que muitos estão nervosos porque há ami­gos e parentes na plateia. Pois bem, usem esse

nervo­sismo para aprimorar sua atuação. E, por favor, lem­brem-se de sair do palco do jeito sério e tranquilo que praticamos.

Houve alguns risinhos abafados diante dessa decla­ração. Louis apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu deveria ter dito para se lembrarem de serem mais sérios e tranquilos do que foram no ensaio. Dia­fragmas... — ele disse. — Projeção. Postura. Sorrisos. — Louis fez uma pausa, ergueu a mão. — E, acima de tudo, espero que se lembrem do principal ingrediente da apresentação desta noite: prazer! Divirtam-se! — disse ele e sorriu. — É Natal! Agora vamos lá, arrasar!

Seu próprio coração estava aos pulos quando ele acompanhou a turma até a entrada do palco e obser­vou-os assumirem suas posições no estrado, enquanto os murmúrios se erguiam na plateia para logo depois cessarem. Louis sabia que para muitos aquele concerto seria o primeiro teste dele como professor. Naquela noite, a comunidade decidiria se o conselho fizera ou não uma boa escolha ao contratá-lo como o novo pro­fessor de música.

Louis respirou fundo, ajeitou a gola da jaqueta de ve­ludo e entrou no palco.

Houve aplausos educados quando se aproximou do microfone.

— Sejam bem-vindos ao concerto de final de ano da Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. — começou.

— Nossa, pai, o Sr. Tomlinson não está lindo?

— Sim, Zack, ele está. — Adorável era a palavra certa, Harry pensou.

Louis ficava incrível sob a luz dos refletores. Ele se perguntava se ele sabia disso.

Naquele momento, tudo o que Louis sabia era que es­tava nervoso. Queria poder ver os rostos na plateia com mais clareza. Sempre preferia ver a audiência quando se apresentava. Tornava tudo mais engraçado, mais di­vertido. Depois da abertura, Louis virou-se, viu os olhos dos alunos fixos nele e sorriu para tranquilizá-los.

— Muito bem, pessoal. — ele murmurou, num tom que apenas eles poderiam ouvir. — Vamos sacudir este teatro!

 

 

 

...

 

 

Quando soaram os aplausos, Louis sentiu a tensão se dissolver. Haviam superado o primeiro obstáculo. Ele passou de um número musical a outro, do tra­dicional ao divertido. Entusiasmou-se quando a pla­teia acompanhou o "Cantate Domine", encantou-se quando seus sopranos decolaram no "Adeste Fideles" e riu quando eles emendaram um alegre "Jingle Bell Rock", que ficou perfeito com a performance de gin­gado e palmas que acrescentaram à música.

E seu coração se encheu de orgulho quando Kim se aproximou do microfone e as primeiras notas límpi­das do seu solo flutuaram no ar.

— Oh, Niall. — Fungando, Gemma agarrou com força a mão do marido, e depois, a de Harry. — Nosso bebê.

A previsão de Louis estava certa. Quando Kim vol­tou para sua posição no coral não havia um único olho seco na plateia. Eles fecharam o concerto com "Silent Night", à capela, só as vozes, sem o piano. Do jeito que aquela música devia ser cantada, dissera Louis aos alunos. Do modo como ela fora composta para ser cantada.

Quando a última nota morreu e ele virou-se para indicar seu coral à plateia, todos já estavam aos pés deles. Uma onda de pura emoção atravessou o corpo de Louis quando ele voltou a se virar e viu os queixos trêmulos, os olhos arregalados e os sorrisos tolos no rosto de seus alunos.

Louis engoliu as lágrimas e esperou até que os aplau­sos cessassem antes de voltar ao microfone. Sabia como fazer as coisas.

— Eles foram incríveis, não foram?

Como esperara, isso fez com que os gritos e os aplausos recomeçassem. Esperou mais uma vez que cessassem.

— Gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo, por apoiarem o coral. Devo um agradecimento espe­cial aos pais dos cantores que estão no palco esta noite, por sua paciência, compreensão, e por terem concor­dado em dividir seus filhos comigo por algumas ho­ras, todos os dias. Cada estudante que está neste palco trabalhou muito duro para que esta noite acontecesse, e estou encantado que vocês tenham apreciado o talen­to e o esforço deles. Gostaria de acrescentar que os bicos-de-papagaio que decoram o palco foram doados pela Hill Florists e estão à venda por três dólares o vaso. O lucro irá para o fundo para as novas roupas do co­ral. Feliz Natal, e voltem sempre!

Antes que ele se afastasse do microfone, Kim e Brad se aproximaram, um de cada lado.

— Só mais uma coisa. — Brad pigarreou para si­lenciar o burburinho na plateia. — O coral gostaria de oferecer uma lembrança simbólica em agradecimen­to ao Sr. Tomlinson por todo o trabalho e apoio. Hã...

Kim escrevera o discurso, mas Brad fora designado para proferi-lo. O rapaz gaguejou um pouco, deu um sorriso para Kim e continuou: — Este é o primeiro concerto do Sr. Tomlinson na Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Hã... — Ele não conseguiu se lembrar de todas as palavras bonitas que Kim escrevera, então disse o que estava sentindo.

— Ele é o máximo. Obrigado, Sr. Tomlinson!

— Esperamos que goste. — murmurou Kim sob aplausos, e entregou a Louis uma caixa embrulhada em papel brilhoso. — Todos os alunos colaboraram.

— Eu... — Louis não sabia o que dizer e estava com medo de prosseguir. Quando abriu a caixa, olhou com os olhos marejados para uma corrente com pingente no formato de uma clave de sol.

— Sabemos que o senhor gosta de jóias. — come­çou Kim. — Então pensamos...

— É maravilhoso. Perfeito. — Louis respirou fun­do para se recuperar da emoção e virou-se para o co­ral. — Muito obrigado. Isso significa quase tanto para mim quanto para vocês. Feliz Natal.

— Ele ganhou um presente. — falou Zack. Eles esta­vam esperando no corredor lotado, do lado de fora do auditório, para cumprimentar Kim. — Isso quer dizer que também podemos ganhar um esta noite. Podemos ganhar o Sr. Tomlinson.

— Não se ele for para casa quando sair daqui. — Zack já pensara nisso. Estava esperando por esse mo­mento e, quando o viu, atacou. — Sr. Tomlinson! Aqui, Sr. Tomlinson!

Harry não se mexeu. Não conseguiu. Alguma coisa acontecera enquanto estava sentado na terceira fileira, observando-o no palco. Ele o vira sorrir, vira as lágri­mas em seus olhos. Só vira Louis.

Estava apaixonado! E nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Correr parecia a solução mais inteligente, mas ele achava que não conseguiria se mexer.

— Olá! — Louis agachou-se para abraçar os meni­nos, apertando-os com força, beijando as bochechas de cada um. — Gostaram do concerto?

— Foi bom mesmo. Kim foi a melhor.

Louis inclinou-se para ficar perto da orelha de Zeke.

— Também acho, mas isso tem que ficar em segredo.

— Somos bons em guardar segredos. — Ele sorriu, presunçoso, para o irmão. — Estamos guardando um há semanas.

— Poderia vir até nossa casa, Sr. Tomlinson? — Zack agarrou-lhe a mão e colocou todo o seu charme no olhar que dirigiu a ele. — Por favor? Venha ver nossa árvore e as luzes. Colocamos luzes em todos os lugares e o senhor já vai conseguir vê-las por todo o cami­nho na estrada.

— Eu gostaria muito. — Ele levantou o olhar para Harry. — Mas o pai de vocês deve estar cansado.

Harry não estava cansado, estava abalado. Louis ainda tinha os cílios úmidos, e a corrente que as crianças ha­viam dado cintilava na jaqueta de veludo.

— Você é bem-vindo para vir conosco, se não se importar com a distância.

— Eu gostaria muito. Ainda estou agitado. — Louis ficou de pé, buscando por algum sinal de boas-vindas ou de rejeição no rosto de Harry. — Se você tem certe­za de que não é uma hora ruim.

— Não. — Ele percebeu que sua língua parecia grossa. Como se ele tivesse bebido. — Quero falar com você.

— Irei assim que terminar aqui. — Louis piscou para os meninos e voltou a se misturar com a multidão.

— Ele fez maravilhas com aqueles garotos. — A Sra. Hollis acenou com a cabeça para Harry. — Seria uma vergonha perdê-lo.

— Perdê-lo? — Harry olhou para os filhos, mas eles estavam grudados um no outro, sussurrando. — O que quer dizer?

— Ouvi do Sr. Perkins, que ouviu de Addie McVie, que trabalha na secretaria da escola de ensino médio, que Louis Tomlinson foi convidado a voltar para seu antigo cargo na escola em Londres. Para começar no pró­ximo outono. Louis e o diretor tiveram uma reunião esta manhã. — A Sra. Hollis continuou tagarelando, enquanto Harry olhava inexpressivamente por sobre a cabeça dela. — Odeio pensar que ele pode nos deixar. Ele fez diferença com essas crianças.

Então, a Sra. Hollis avistou uma companheira de fofocas e abriu caminho a cotoveladas pela multidão.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sempre fora um homem controlado. Pelo menos nos últimos sete anos. Agora, esta­va precisando usar todo esse autocontrole para evitar que os filhos percebessem seu péssimo humor.

Eles estavam tão animados porque Louis ia visitá-los, ele pensou amargamente. Quiseram se certificar de que todas as luzes estavam acesas, que havia biscoitos e que a coleira de Zark estava enfeitada com um sino.

Eles também estavam apaixonados por Louis, Harry perce­beu. E isso criava uma enorme confusão.

Ele deveria ter adivinhado. Tinha que ter adivinha­do. De algum modo, deixara que isso acontecesse. Deixara-se mergulhar naquilo e afundara. E arrastara os filhos consigo.

Bem, precisava consertar as coisas, não é mesmo? Harry pegou uma cerveja e bebeu. Era bom em conser­tar coisas.

— O Sr. Tomlinson gosta de vinho. — Zack lhe infor­mou.

Ele se lembrou de Louis bebericando vinho branco na festa da tia Gemma.

— Não tenho nenhum em casa. — Harry resmungou. Como o pai parecia infeliz, Zack abraçou as pernas dele.

— Você pode comprar depois, para a próxima vez que ele vier.

Harry se abaixou e segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos. O amor que sentia era tão forte, tão vital, que ele quase podia senti-lo apertando sua garganta.

— Sempre tem uma resposta, não é, companheiro?

— Você gosta dele, não é, pai?

— Sim, ele é legal.

— E ele também gosta de nós, certo?

— Ei, quem não gostaria dos rapazes Styles? — Harry se se sentou à mesa da cozinha e puxou o menino para seu colo. Quando os filhos eram pequenos, ele descobrira que não havia nada mais mágico do que segurar um filho no colo. — Na maioria das vezes, até eu gosto de vocês.

Isso fez com que Zack risse e se aconchegasse mais ao pai.

— Mas ele vive sozinho. — Zack começou a brin­car com os botões da camisa do pai. Harry sabia que aquele era um sinal certo de que o filho estava apron­tando alguma coisa.

— Muitas pessoas vivem sozinhas.

— Nós temos uma casa grande e dois quartos in­teiros onde ninguém dorme, a não ser quando vovó e vovô vêm nos visitar.

O radar dele estava detectando alguma coisa. Harry puxou de brincadeira a orelha do filho.

— Zack, o que você está aprontando?

— Nada. — Fazendo bico, o menino começou a brincar com outro botão. — Estava só pensando como seria se o Sr. Tomlinson viesse morar com a gente. — Ele olhou para o pai por entre as pálpebras cerradas. — Assim, ele não se sentiria tão solitário.

— Ninguém disse que ele era solitário. — Harry ressaltou. — E acho que você deveria...

A campainha da porta tocou, fazendo com que o cachorro começasse a pular e latir, agitado. Zeke en­trou voando na cozinha, dançando ora em um pé, ora no outro.

— Ele está aqui! Ele está aqui!

— Eu entendi direitinho, viu, rapaz? — Harry me­xeu no cabelo de Zack e colocou-o no chão. — Muito bem, façam-no entrar. Está frio lá fora.

— Eu abro!

 _— Eu_ abro!

Os gêmeos dispararam pela casa até chegar à por­ta. Eles a alcançaram ao mesmo tempo, lutaram para ver quem girava a maçaneta e quase arrastaram Louis para dentro quando finalmente abriram a porta com força.

— Você demorou. — reclamou Zeke. — Estamos esperando há séculos. Eu coloquei música de Natal para tocar. Está ouvindo? E acendemos as luzes da

ár­vore de Natal e tudo mais.

— Estou vendo. — Era uma sala adorável e Louis estava tentando não ficar ressentido por só agora ter sido convidado para uma visita.

Harry já lhe contara que ele mesmo havia construído a maior parte da casa. E conseguira criar um espa­ço aberto e confortável, com muita madeira. Na

la­reira, com uma porta protetora de vidro, as meias já estavam penduradas. A árvore, um pinheiro azul de l,80m de altura, estava fartamente decorada e havia sido colocada orgulhosamente próxima à larga janela da frente.

— É incrível! — Louis deixou que os meninos o pu­xassem até a árvore para que olhasse mais de perto. — Realmente maravilhosa. Ela faz com que a

peque­nininha que tenho no meu apartamento pareça tão mirrada...

— Pode dividir esta com a gente. — Zack levantou o olhar para Louis, com o coração refletido nos olhos. — Também podemos conseguir uma meia para você pendurar e colocamos seu nome nela.

— Eles fazem isso no shopping. — Zeke contou a Louis. — Nós conseguiremos uma bem grande para você.

Os meninos lhe tocaram o coração. Emocionado, Louis agachou-se e puxou os dois para seus braços.

— Meninos, vocês são demais. — Ele riu quando Zark empurrou-o com o focinho para chamar aten­ção. — Você também, Zark. — Com os braços cheios com as crianças e com o cachorro, Louis levantou os olhos para sorrir para Harry, que saía da cozinha. — Oi. Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto. Os alunos me cercaram, querendo repassar cada erro e cada triunfo do concerto.

Louis não deveria parecer tão certo, tão perfeito, se­gurando seus filhos nos braços sob a árvore.

— Eu não percebi nenhum erro.

— Mas houve alguns. Vamos trabalhar neles.

Louis chegou para trás e sentou em um pufe, levan­do os meninos junto. Como se, Harry pensou, ele tives­se a intenção de ficar com eles.

— Nós não temos vinho. — informou Zack solene­mente. — Mas temos leite, suco, refrigerantes e cer­vejas. Um monte de outras coisas. Ou... — Ele lançou um olhar astuto na direção do pai. — Alguém poderia fazer chocolate quente.

— É uma das minhas especialidades. — Louis levan­tou-se para tirar o casaco. — Onde fica a cozinha?

— Pode deixar que eu faço. — Harry resmungou.

— Eu ajudo, então. — Confuso com o ar distante de Harry, ele caminhou em sua direção e perguntou: — Ou você não gosta de estranhos na sua cozinha?

— Você estava muito bem no palco.

— Obrigado. Foi bom estar lá.

Harry olhou além dele, para os olhos arregalados e cheios de expectativa dos filhos.

— Por que vocês não vão colocar os pijamas? O chocolate estará pronto assim que terminarem.

— Nós seremos mais rápidos. — prometeu Zack, e saiu voando pelas escadas.

— Só se vocês deixarem as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. E não façam isso. —Harry virou-se e entrou na cozinha.

— Eles vão pendurá-las ou empurrá-las para baixo da cama? — Louis perguntou.

— Zack vai pendurá-las e elas vão cair no chão, e Zeke vai empurrá-las para baixo da cama.

Louis riu e observou enquanto Harry pegava o leite e o chocolate.

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa muito engraçada que aconteceu. Há uns dias, eles chegaram com Kim para o ensaio. Os dois haviam trocado de suéteres, você sabe, o código de cores. E eu os deixei muito impressionados quando soube quem era quem mesmo assim.

Harry parou de medir o chocolate que colocava na panela.

— Como você conseguiu?

— Acho que não pensei a respeito. Cada um deles tem a própria personalidade. Expressões faciais. Você sabe, o jeito como os olhos de Zeke se estreitam, ou a forma como Zack olha para nós por sob os cílios quando está satisfeito com alguma coisa. Inflexões de voz. — Louis abriu um armário na sorte, para ver se achava as xícaras. — Postura. Há várias pequenas pis­tas, se prestarmos atenção e olharmos bem de perto. Ah, achei. — Satisfeito consigo mesmo, pegou as

xí­caras e colocou-as sobre a bancada. Então, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, quando viu que Harry o observava. Examinava-o, na verdade, Louis pensou. Como se ele fosse alguma coisa a ser medida e encaixada no lugar. — Há alguma coisa errada?

— Eu queria conversar com você. — Harry se ocupou mexendo o chocolate no fogo.

— Pode dizer. — Louis sentiu que precisava se apoiar na bancada para se estabilizar. — Harry, você está pu­lando fora ou eu estou enganado?

— Não sei se eu diria dessa forma.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele iria se magoar. Louis se preparou para o que viria.

— E como você diria? — ele replicou, o mais cal­mamente que conseguiu.

— Estou um pouco preocupado com os meni­nos. Com a agitação deles ao seu redor. Eles estão ficando muito envolvidos. — Por que isso soava tão estúpido?, Harry se perguntou. Por que se sentia tão estúpido?

 _— Eles_ estão?

— Acho que nós estamos passando uma impres­são errada para eles e seria melhor se recuássemos. — Harry se concentrava no chocolate como se aquilo fos­se uma experiência nuclear. — Nós saímos algumas vezes e...

— Dormimos juntos. — Louis completou, frio agora. Era a última defesa.

Harry olhou em volta, preocupado. Mas ainda podia ouvir o barulho dos pezinhos dos filhos no cômodo acima.

— Sim. Dormimos juntos, e foi muito bom. A ques­tão é que as crianças percebem mais as coisas do que a maioria das pessoas pensa. E começam a ter ideias. Eles se envolvem.

— E você não quer que eles se envolvam comi­go. — Sim, Louis percebeu, aquilo iria mesmo magoá-lo. — E não quer se envolver.

— Acho apenas que seria um erro levar isso adiante.

— Isso está bem claro. As placas de "Não Ultrapas­se" já estão bem visíveis. Estou fora.

— Não é bem assim, Louis. — Harry apoiou a colher e deu um passo na direção de Louis. Mas havia uma barreira que não podia atravessar completamente. Uma barrei­ra que ele mesmo criara. E se não se certificasse de que cada um ficaria em seu próprio lado, a vida que cons­truíra com tanto cuidado poderia desmoronar. — Eu tenho as coisas sob controle aqui, e preciso mantê-las dessa forma. Sou tudo o que eles têm. Eles são tudo o que eu tenho. Não posso estragar isso.

— Não é preciso explicar. — Louis percebeu que sua voz estava rouca e sabia que num instante ficaria trê­mula. — Você deixou isto claro desde o princípio. Bem claro. É engraçado que a primeira vez em que você me convida para vir na sua casa seja para me dispensar.

— Não estou dispensando você, estou tentando rea­justar as coisas.

— Oh, vá para o inferno e guarde os reajustes para as suas casas! — Louis disparou cozinha afora.

— Louis, não saia assim! — Mas quando chegou à sala de estar ele já estava pegando o casaco e os meni­nos desciam correndo as escadas.

— Aonde vai, Sr. Tomlinson? Você não... — Os dois pararam, chocados ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dele.

— Sinto muito. — Era tarde demais para esconder o rosto, então Louis continuou a caminhar para a porta. — Preciso resolver uma coisa. Sinto muito.

E ele se foi, deixando Harry parado, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto os dois meninos o encaravam. Uma dezena de desculpas passava pela cabeça dele. Enquanto tentava escolher uma, Zack desabou a chorar.

— Ele se foi. Você fez ele chorar e ele foi embora.

— Não tive essa intenção. Ele... — Harry foi até os filhos para pegá-los, mas encontrou um muro de resistência.

— Você estragou tudo! — Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Zeke, que estavam ardentes de raiva. — Fizemos tudo o que tínhamos de fazer e você es­tragou tudo!

— Ele nunca mais vai voltar. — Zack sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada e soluçou. — Nunca será nosso papai.

— O quê? — Frustrado, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Do que vocês dois estão falando?

— Você estragou tudo! — disse Zeke mais uma vez.

— Escutem, o Sr. Tomlinson e eu tivemos um... Desen­tendimento. As pessoas se desentendem. Não é o fim do mundo. — Ele gostaria de não estar se sentindo como se fosse o fim do mundo.

— Papai Noel o mandou. — Zack secou os olhos com as costas da mão. — Ele o mandou, exatamente co­mo pedimos. E agora ele se foi.

— O que vocês querem dizer com Papai Noel o mandou? — Determinado a entender tudo aquilo, Harry sentou-se nos degraus da escada. Puxou um Zack relutante para seu colo e trouxe Zeke para baixo para que se juntasse a eles. — O Sr. Tomlinson veio de Londres para ensinar música, não do Polo Norte.

— Sabemos disso. — Zeke colocou a raiva de lado e procurou conforto encostando o rosto no peito do pai. — Ele veio porque mandamos uma carta para Pa­pai Noel, meses atrás, assim estaríamos adiantados e ele teria bastante tempo.

— Tempo para quê?

— Para escolher nosso papai. — Com um suspiro trêmulo, Zack fungou e olhou para o pai. — Que­ríamos que ele fosse bom, que cheirasse bem, gostasse de cachorros e tivesse cabelos marrom. Nós pedimos, e ele veio. E você devia casar com ele e fazer com que ele fosse nosso papai também.

Harry deixou escapar um longo suspiro e rezou para ter sabedoria para lidar com aquela situação.

— Por que não me disseram que estavam pensando em ter um papai?

— Não é um papai. — lhe disse Zeke. — É o papai. O Sr. Tomlinson é o papai, mas agora ele se foi. Nós o amamos e ele agora não vai gostar mais de nós porque você o fez chorar.

— Mas é claro que ele ainda vai gostar de vocês. — Louis odiava a ele, mas jamais descontaria isso nos meninos. — Mas vocês dois já estão bem crescidos para saber que não é possível conseguir papais através de Papai Noel.

— Ele o mandou para nós, do jeito que pedimos a ele. Não pedimos nada além disso, só as bicicletas. — Zack enterrou mais o corpo no colo dele. — Não pedimos nenhum brinquedo, nem jogos. Só o papai. Faça ele voltar, pai! Conserte isso. Você sempre conserta tudo.

— Não funciona assim, camarada. Pessoas não são como brinquedos velhos ou casas antigas. Papai Noel não o mandou, ele se mudou para cá por causa do

em­prego.

— Ele mandou sim. — Com uma dignida­de surpreendente, Zack desceu do colo do pai. — Tal­vez você não o queira, mas nós queremos.

Harry viu os filhos subirem as escadas, uma frente unida que o excluía, e foi deixado com um vazio no estômago e com o cheiro de chocolate queimado.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Eu deveria ter saído da cidade por alguns dias_ , Louis pen­sou. Deveria ter ido para algum lugar. Para qualquer lugar. Não havia nada mais patético do que ficar sentado sozinho na noite de Natal, olhando pela jane­la e vendo as pessoas passando apressadamente na rua.

Havia recusado todos os convites que havia recebido para aquela noite. Dera desculpas que pareciam furadas até para si mesmo. Estava taciturno, admitia, e isso não pare­cia nada com seu jeito. Mas a verdade é que nunca tivera um coração partido precisando de conserto antes.

Com Aiden fora apenas orgulho ferido, que se curara sozinho com incrível rapidez.

Agora ele fora abandonado com as emoções em carne viva, bem na época do ano em que o amor era mais importante.

Sentia saudades dele. Oh, odiava saber que sen­tia saudades dele. Daquele sorriso lento e hesitante, da voz calma, da gentileza de Harry. Em Londres, ao menos, ele poderia ter se perdido na multidão, na confusão. Mas ali, para qualquer lugar que olhasse, havia alguma recordação.

_Vá para algum lugar,_ _Louis._ _Apenas entre no carro e saia dirigindo._

Seu coração doía de vontade de ver as crianças. Ficou imaginando se eles haviam levado seus trenós para fora, para aproveitar a neve fresca que caíra na véspera. Será que estavam contando as horas até o Na­tal, conspirando para ficarem acordados até ouvirem o barulho das renas no telhado?

Comprara presentes para eles, estavam embrulha­dos e esperando embaixo da árvore. Ele os mandaria por Kim ou Gemma, pensou, e ficaria ainda mais arrasado por não poder ver os rostinhos deles enquanto rasgavam o papel para desembrulhá-los.

 _Eles não são seus filhos_ , lembrou a si mesmo. Harry sempre fora bem claro a esse respeito. Compartilhar a si mesmo já fora bastante difícil. Compartilhar os filhos teria sido mais do que ele poderia aguentar.

Precisava sair, decidiu, e forçou-se a se mexer. Ar­rumaria uma bolsa, jogaria no carro e dirigiria até sentir vontade de parar. Tiraria uns dois dias. Diabos! Tiraria uma semana. Não aguentaria ficar ali sozinho durante as festas de fim de ano.

Durante os dez minutos seguintes ele se ocupou jogando coisas dentro de uma mala, sem nenhum pla­nejamento ou senso de ordem. Agora que se decidira, queria partir logo. Fechou a mala, carregou-a para a sala e começou a procurar o casaco.

A batida na porta fez com que trincasse os dentes. Se mais algum vizinho bem-intencionado quisesse lhe desejar "Feliz Natal" e convidá-lo para jantar, ele começaria a gritar.

Louis abriu a porta e sentiu a ferida em seu coração voltar a sangrar.

— Bem, Harry... Veio desejar boas-festas aos seus inquilinos?

— Posso entrar?

— Por quê?

— Louis. — Havia um mundo de paciência naquela única palavra. — Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

— Tudo bem, você é o proprietário. — Louis deu as costas para ele. — Sinto muito, mas não tenho nada para brindar e também não estou com humor para brindes.

— Preciso conversar com você. — Há dias ele vi­nha tentando encontrar a maneira certa, as palavras certas para falar com Louis.

— É mesmo? Desculpe-me se não me entusiasmo com a ideia. A última vez em que você precisou falar comigo ainda está firmemente gravada na minha memória.

— Não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo chorar.

— Eu choro com facilidade. Devia me ver depois de um anúncio mais sentimental na tv. — Louis não conseguiu evitar o comentário sarcástico e se entre­gou, fazendo a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça. — Como estão as crianças?

— Mal falam comigo. — Diante do olhar indiferen­te dele, Harry fez um gesto na direção do sofá. — Você quer sentar? Essa é uma história meio complicada.

— Vou ficar de pé. Na verdade, não tenho muito tempo. Estava de saída.

O olhar de Harry acompanhou o dele e se fixou na mala. Ele cerrou os lábios.

— Bem, não demorou muito.

— O que é que não demorou?

— Imagino que você tenha aceitado o emprego de professor que lhe ofereceram em Londres.

— As palavras realmente voam. Não, eu não acei­tei. Gosto do meu emprego aqui, gosto das pessoas daqui e tenho a intenção de ficar. Estava apenas indo passar as festas de fim de ano fora.

— Você está saindo para passar o feriado fora na véspera de Natal?

— Vou e venho de acordo com minha vontade. Não, não tire seu casaco. — Louis disse secamente. Esta­va difícil controlar as lágrimas. — Apenas diga o que tem para dizer e vá embora. Eu ainda pago o aluguel daqui. Pensando melhor, saia agora. Diabos! Você não vai me fazer chorar novamente.

— Os meninos acham que Papai Noel mandou você.

— O quê?

Quando a primeira lágrima rolou, Harry se adiantou e secou-a com o dedo.

— Não chore, Louis. Odeio saber que o fiz chorar.

— Não me toque. — Louis se afastou e pegou um lenço de papel numa caixa.

Harry estava descobrindo exatamente qual era a sen­sação de ser partido em dois.

— Me desculpe. — Harry baixou lentamente as mãos e deixou-as cair ao lado do corpo. — Sei como deve estar se sentindo em relação a mim.

— Não imagina nem a metade. — Louis assoou o nariz e lutou para se controlar. — Que história é essa dos meninos e de Papai Noel?

— Eles escreveram uma carta no último outono, pouco antes de o conhecerem. E decidiram que que­riam um papai de presente de Natal. Não um papai. — Harry ex­plicou quando ele se virou para encará-lo. — O papai. Eles me corrigem a esse respeito o tempo todo. Os dois tinham ideias bem específicas a respeito do que de­sejavam. Ele deveria ter o cabelo marron e sorrir mui­to, gostar de crianças, de cachorros e de fazer biscoitos. Eles também queriam ganhar bicicletas, mas isso era algo secundário. O que realmente queriam era o papai.

— Oh! — Louis precisava se sentar. Deixou o corpo arriar sobre o braço do sofá. — Isso explica algumas coisas. — Equilibrando-se, ele voltou-se para olhar para ele. — E coloca você numa situação interessan­te, não é? Sei que você os ama, Harry, mas começar uma relação comigo para tentar agradar seus filhos vai muito além da devoção paterna.

— Eu não sabia. Droga, você acha que eu brincaria com os sentimentos deles ou com os seus dessa forma?

— Com os deles, não. — Louis disse, agressivamente. — Com certeza, com os deles, não.

Harry se lembrou de como Louis parecera delicado quando fizeram amor. Estava ainda mais frágil naquele momento. Seu rosto não estava com o rubor saudável que costumava ter, ele percebeu com uma pontada de dor. E não havia luz em seus olhos.

— Sei o que é ser magoado, Louis. E nunca teria ma­goado você de propósito. Eles só me contaram sobre a carta depois que você saiu... Não foi o único que eu fiz chorar naquela noite. Tentei explicar a eles que Papai Noel não trabalha desse jeito, mas nada os demoveu da ideia de que ele mandou você.

— Falarei com eles, se você quiser.

— Eu não mereço...

— Não por você. — Louis disse. — Por eles.

Harry assentiu, aceitando.

— Fiquei imaginando como você se sentiria ao sa­ber que eles o queriam.

— Não me provoque, Harry.

Ele não podia evitar, e manteve os olhos presos ao de Louis enquanto se aproximava.

— Eles o queriam para mim, também. Foi por isso que não me contaram. Você seria nosso presente de Natal. — Harry levou as mãos aos cabelos dele. — Como se sente a esse respeito?

— Como acha que me sinto? — Louis afastou a mão dele e virou o rosto para a janela. — Dói. Me apai­xonei por vocês três quase que à primeira vista, e isso dói. Vá embora, me deixe sozinho.

Harry sentia o coração cada vez mais apertado.

— Pensei que você ia embora. Achei que nos aban­donaria. Não me permiti acreditar que você se impor­tasse a ponto de ficar.

— Então você é um idiota. — Louis resmungou.

— Eu fui desajeitado. — Harry reparou nas luzes mi­núsculas da árvore de Natal dele brilhando em seus ca­belos e desistiu de qualquer possibilidade de se defender. — Está certo, fui um idiota. E do pior tipo, porque me escondi do que você sentia por mim, e do que eu sentia por você. Não me apaixonei de imediato por você. Ou pelo menos não soube que havia me apaixonado. Não até a noite do concerto. Eu queria contar para você, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Então ouvi alguém comentar sobre a proposta de Londres e essa foi a desculpa per­feita para expulsá-lo da minha vida. Pensei que estava protegendo as crianças, evitando que fossem magoadas.

Não, ele não usaria os filhos, Harry pensou indignado consigo mesmo. Nem mesmo para tê-lo de volta.

— Isso é apenas parte da explicação. Na verdade, eu estava pro­tegendo a mim mesmo. Não conseguia controlar o que sentia por você. E isso me assustava.

— Nada mudou desde então, Harry.

— Mas poderia mudar. — Ele aproveitou a chance e segurou-o pelos ombros, virando-o para encará-lo. — Precisei que meus próprios filhos me mostrassem que, algumas vezes, tudo o que precisamos fazer é de­sejar. Não me deixe, Louis. Não nos deixe.

— Eu não estava indo embora para nenhum lugar.

— Me perdoe. — Louis começou a virar a cabeça, mas Harry segurou o queixo dele delicadamente. — Por favor. Talvez eu não consiga consertar isso, mas me dê a chance de tentar. Preciso de você em minha vida. Precisamos de você.

Havia uma paciência tão grande na voz dele e uma força serena na mão pousada em seu rosto. Só de olhar para Harry seu coração já começava a se curar.

— Eu amo vocês. Todos vocês. Não posso evitar.

O beijo dele tinha sabor de alívio e de gratidão.

— Amo você, Louis. E não quero fugir desse amor. — Harry o puxou mais para perto e apoiou-lhe a cabeça em seus ombros. — Fomos apenas nós três por tanto tempo que não soube como abrir espaço. Acho que estou descobrindo como fazer isso. — Ele afastou-o e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco. — Comprei um presente para você.

— Harry. — Ainda abalado pela montanha-russa de emoções, Louis passou a mão pelo rosto úmido. — Ain­da não é Natal.

— Está bem perto. Acho que se você abrir isto ago­ra talvez eu sinta afrouxar esse nó que está apertando meu peito.

— Está certo. — Ele enxugou mais uma lágrima. — Vamos considerar isto uma oferta de paz, então. Eu posso até decidir... — Louis não conseguiu mais falar ao abrir a caixa. Lá dentro havia um anel de noivado, uma aliança de ouro com três pedrinhas de diamante.

— Case-se comigo, Louis. — disse ele, tranquilamen­te. — Seja o papai dos meus filhos.

Louis levantou os olhos úmidos para ele.

— Você age espantosamente rápido para alguém que sempre parece seguir um ritmo próprio.

— É noite de Natal. — Harry olhava nos olhos dele enquanto tirava o anel da caixa. — Me pareceu um bom momento para arriscar minha sorte.

— Foi uma boa escolha. — Louis sorriu e levantou a mão. — Uma ótima escolha. — Quando o anel já estava em seu dedo, Louis levou a mão ao rosto dele. — Quando?

Harry deveria ter sabido que seria simples assim. Com Louis era sempre simples.

— Falta apenas uma semana para a noite de Ano-novo. Seria um bom começo para um novo ano. Uma nova vida.

— Sim.

— Você viria comigo esta noite? Deixei as crianças na casa de Gemma. Poderíamos pegá-los e você passaria o Natal no lugar a que pertence. — Antes que Louis pudesse responder, ele sorriu e beijou sua mão. — Já está até com a mala pronta.

— É mesmo. Deve ser magia.

— Estou começando a acreditar nisso. — Harry vol­tou a segurar o rosto dele entre as mãos e capturou sua boca num beijo intenso e demorado. — Talvez eu não tenha pedido você a Papai Noel, Louis, mas você é tudo o que eu queria de presente de Natal.

Harry encostou o rosto nos cabelos dele e olhou para baixo, para as luzes coloridas que cintilavam nas casas abaixo, na rua.

— Está ouvindo alguma coisa? — ele murmurou.

— Hmm... — Louis abraçou-o com mais força e sor­riu. — Sinos de trenó.

 

 

**Fim**

 

 

 

 


End file.
